


Drake of the Weathered Hills

by SeaSnakeClaws



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And all the hurt alone the way, Angst, Dwarves, F/M, Fluff, It will be a long road getting to that nice ending, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Original dwarf character - Freeform, Orphaned dwarf, but I wanna do it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSnakeClaws/pseuds/SeaSnakeClaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lone dwarf that takes to living on the road, hears of a drake in a lonely mountain. Who would miss the opportunity to go on an adventure to seek such a creature! Enna would not. Not if the promise of gaining understanding of her own race were up for grabs, along with the occasional rare ingredient along the way. </p>
<p>What she didn't expect was to wind up in a rather intriguing company of dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard going in the same direction. As most adventures go, she could not predict that it would have such peril and wonders in store for her that just might change the cold ice around her soul to give her a new spark of light in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been many, many years since I have written ANYTHING. I will be researching more and more into Khuzdul to incorporate actual words later on. But for now, enjoy!

Enna wondered if she would ever truly understand the 'value' of honor.

 

Sure, it was inspiring to many, especially during times of war. Generals and such inspiring soldiers and the like that so many stories told. But what use was it for a starving family? Could it conjure food, water and warmth?

 

Last Enna had ever seen, it hadn't.

 

_'Why do you do the things you do?'_

 

_'You could find and work towards a craft?'_

 

A short huff of a sigh left her nostrils and caused a few ripples in the water she had been sipping. It never seemed to help her to linger on such thoughts. She had heard a great many things from the very far few companions she knew in other towns about her preference of 'work.' She could take to the ways that her race's common ways. Grow up dedicated to a craft of her own or marry and have children for the sake of having a grounding family.

 

These were things she could do. Things she should do.

 

But when was the last time any man at looked at her without fear in their eyes? It was fine by her, really. It mean't less trouble for her in taverns, such as the one she was occupying.

 

_'What would your family think?'_

 

Her hand unconsciously gripped her mug tighter at the thought before chugging the rest of her water as if it were ale. As if she'd be caught doing that. And what did they know of her family!? SHE didn't even know of her family before...

 

A quick shake of her fiery-haired head shooed the thoughts from her mind. This wasn't the time to dwell on the past. She wasn't there to wallow in her misery as she assumed most of the patrons here were doing. She was here to do what she did best; keep an ear high and listen to anything that peeked her interest in this spit hole of a town.

 

The murmurs were low but she could hear them just fine. Mmm... Gossip, crude comments of woman’s bosoms and behinds and... Oh. Now that was interesting. Her lips quipped upwards into a lopsided smirk. Enna had hoped to have heard something to give her a lead into a job but this was something of proverbial gold. A quick and quiet whisper among drunkards. Who would have guess that she was nearby as she almost never lowered her cloak even whilst indoors.

 

 _'A price on me? I wonder if I should be flattered or annoyed?'_ It was a thought as she suppressed a chuckle within her chest that barely shook her shoulders.

 

Who would have the time to put her on a poster? It probably looked like some other poor soul. It wasn't her problem that no one seemed to ever get a good glance at her. Most either never saw her coming or never lived long enough to commit her face to a solid description. One thing she knew many got wrong was that they thought her to just be an short human or a hobbit.

 

A hobbit!? Hah!

 

Though her lack of a beard may have helped with those descriptions. Another attribute her 'people' seemed to keep in such high regards. Why, she didn't know nor give it much care to know.

 

But again, she wouldn't complain on the world of men's ability to figure she was actually a dwarf. So many knew the tales of dwarven women staying within the mountains and that one out and about, much less traveling the roads of Middle Earth, were rare and never heard of. And Enna was happy for the stories to stay just that. Stories. Myths. Tall tales.

 

Nothing hurt the business of a person so used to 'disposing' of others than a large reputation. Let alone one that held her appearance.

 

But still this news was nothing short of irritating, she decided.

 

Enna had mean't to visit her mother one last time before setting off for good from the region. She suppose she could return once the trace of her nicknames had left the area. Besides, she needed to act upon the early information she had received about a mountain to the east. Whispers upon whispers had been flitting about about that giant rock. Dragons, gold, dwarves... The Lonely Mountain many called it. She had heard her share of tales, both of youth told by her mother and rumors fluttering around taverns and among town wives.

 

Gold was all well and good but a dragon... A live dragon. The beasts were dangerous and cunning; sharpest minds in all Middle Earth and big to boot!

 

If she could get the blood of one... Oh the experiments she could test! A wicked smile nearly crept upon her face before she placed her mask of neutrality in place to keep herself well hidden from the eyes of the barmaid that accepted the coin she used to pay for the drink. She had been a bit miffed earlier about having to pay for water and how ridiculous it was but then again... This was Bree.

 

Few welcome or familiar faces to use to make it a free drink. Just men and hobbits drinking away their days.

 

With a light hop from the stool she had been occupying, she made her way towards the entrance of the tavern. Good, her pack and bow and arrows were still snugly hid behind someone else's pack, just as she had put it. Last thing she needed was for her supplies and weapon to go missing. Her daggers were always with her but she would have preferred to not have to invest in another bow and set of arrows.

 

And she especially didn't want to think about what would happen if someone managed to snatch up her pack. All her ingredients and herbs were in there. She really needed to figure out a way to carry some on her person. Maybe a sewn in pocket in her vest... That might work.

 

With a quick pull, she adjusted her pack for a more comfortable fit on her back while her quiver and bow rested on her left shoulder. She would need to make quick footwork if she was to find a clear path to the mountain with as little interruptions as possible. Who knew what others might have heard?

 

It shouldn't have surprised her to find the weather having turned sour while she had been inside. Rain wasn't exactly what she had had in mind for traveling. While it didn't bother her too much, at night it made it harder to keep her bearings about her. The lone dwarf made a quick adjustment of her quiver to sling it onto her back before tucking the edges of her cloak around her form.

 

Enna quickly ran her fingers through her hair to move them to the side as she exited the tavern and she was glad she had.

 

It seemed she was not alone. Really? The rain and now this? She didn't have time to deal with the couple of men that seemed to have found her more interesting then the pints of ale from the establishment they had all exited. How long had they been watching her? Had she slipped up some how in there? No. She didn't exclusively own the color of her hair or the blue of her eyes...

 

Blue... Damn.

 

Her tattoo.

 

As much as she prized the ink that she had commissioned onto her skin, it seemed to hinder now more than any other feature she sported. Her cloak didn't always cover it and most didn't notice it. At least not enough to make any sort of connection between her and the 'Sapphire Serpent' that few spoke of. A dangerous woman with a similar tattoo that offered services from playing and telling tales in a tavern to providing extra inventory to local healers to supplying the service of 'taking care' of an individual for someone. She had limits on the latter but the other two were easier to hide behind.

 

Well, she would need to take care of these two but she was not in the mood to deal a bloody end to them. So a simple slipping away might have to do.

 

And she had just the brew in her pocket to help her to pull off such an act! And as much as she disliked the rain, it was going to come in handy.

 

Enna kept her ears pricked up whilst she kept up her pace through the alleyways, trying to take as many sharp turns as she could create. She needed to stall them as she recounted the many pockets that adorn her pack for a particular vial she had in mind of using. She was swiftly running out of alleys for her to try and loose these two down and it wasn't hard to tell that they had increased their pace and were nearly a foot or so from her.

 

Left outer pocket? No. Maybe... No, she had moved it from there to the front pouch of her pack. Her gaze slanted to the side as she tried to keep herself calm while making sure to be a few steps ahead of these persistent fellows.

 

Ah! That was right!

 

She retrieved the bottle from the right pocket of her undershirt. It took a bit more fumbling underneath her cloak than she had initially thought out but she grasped the vial in her hand. Good, she could continue with her plan and see just how far these two were willing to chase her or let her be on her merry way out of this town.

 

Oh, the many uses of fish oil.

 

She deftly uncorked the vial and readied it between her fingers. She cursed times like these that she was indeed born of the race she was. Short legs and short stature did not help in needing to make quick escapes. A short string of hopeful words perked up in her mind before she made a quick dash down the few alleys that she had left.

 

Mud and rain clung to her with every kick up of her sprint down the alley. With every splash of a puddle her boot met, a set followed soon after, letting her know of just how close her pursuers were. Time to buy herself some time.

 

With the last round about out of the alley, she poured the bottle out behind her and tucked the vial back in her shirt. Enna counted the few steps that followed before hearing a few series of howls leave the two men behind her in the mud. Oil, mud and rain did not make a good combination for them. Now to find a quick way out! Stables... She needed a horse.

 

Her head whipped from side to side to catch any familiarity of horses. Tracks. Hooves... There! The dwarf took off down the street, following the remnants washed away hoof marks that she hoped would lead her to their owner.

 

A small hand ran over her face to rid it of the rain water obstructing her vision of the signs above her. Her chest hurt, her feet were sore and her entire frame was drenched to her very bones. Damn the world of men! Damn these men in particular!

 

Not only would she be using coin that she desperately wanted to hold onto for emergencies, not one such as this but she had to waste more herbs to keep herself from catching death once she was free of them.

 

Enna quickly dug the heel of her hand against her nose, hoping she was wiping away more rain rather than the beginning of a sniffling nose as her feet continued to carry her through the pouring rain. To maker matters worse for her, she had started hearing the returning splashes of her followers behind her. They were off by a ways but the fact that they continued their pursuit was enough to make her nerves spark.

 

"Thank the gods above!" The breathy praise to the deities left her lips upon the sight of the ponies ahead of her.

 

It seemed the horse master had gone to bed for the night. Not a problem for her. At least she wouldn't make it much of a problem for the master of the ponies. She quickly checked behind her, hearing the rapidly approaching steps and made quick work cutting the ropes holding one of the mares to a post. The drenched dwarrow dug out a handful of coins, placed them on the water barrel closest to her. With a quick leaflet that she often left for her employers, to avoid more knowing her face, she hoisted herself upon the horse.

 

"Hya!" Enna gave her ride a quick whip of the reins and a squeeze to it's side and she was off like the wind itself.

 

She didn't have to look behind her to know how upset she had surely caused the two stalkers. Enna could hear their furious shouts of frustration over the pounding rain. She let out a triumphant snort under her breathe before focusing on the road ahead. "Just need to head east... Promise I'll get you an apple when I can."

 

It should have felt weird for her to make a promise to a horse but at least it didn't complain or try and hold a conversation with her. Maybe if she were to start running a fever but she would hope the all-too-common evening's chilly air wouldn't settle in after this down pour. Last thing she needed were fever dreams of talking horses.

 

The first order of business in her mind was to find some dry shelter. Next was to keep her mind clear enough to remember what drink she would need to take to keep herself from succumbing to a cold. With all those thoughts aside for a moment, she tried to catch the breathe she had nearly lost while fleeing from the men. Resting her forehead against the horse's saturated mane, her chest rose and fell with the need to get as much air as her lungs would allow before looking up at the road ahead.

 

She knew these lands better than any she had planned to travel to. Enna had heard many stories of the lands that lay to the east and beyond. She, herself, had even told and sang of some to earn a bit of coin on the side. And this was as good as any time in her life to head that particular way. As it seemed that she had outstayed her welcome with that town.

 

The mountains would be her best bet.

 

It would hide her best from any prying eyes and she could keep dry and clear of the dreary weather.

 

It felt close to an eternity before the angle at which her pony had begin trotting upwards gave away to her that they had finally reached the mountain. When had the rain stopped? That was not a good sign for her. A few pats to the horse's neck signaled for the beast to cease it's climb. The way up the mountain was narrower than she remembered. But then again, she had been smaller when she had visited the rock's edges with her mother back in those days. Even with the rain having stopped, the ground was still slick from moisture and the mud that had been previously caked on Enna's boots did not make the trek any less difficult.

 

“Shouldn't be much further... I hope.” With careful steps, she led her and her animal companion by the reign's along the mountain's edge higher and higher. It had been quite some time but, if her memory served her well, the cave her mother had showed her on the occasion should be up ahead. Whatever was coming over her, it made her boots feel like she was walking with stone feet and her pack felt like she were hauling about a whole 'nother person!

 

Her boots scraped against the rocks upon the ground, nearly causing her to fall forward a few times until she could finally make out the slight overhead of the familiar inlet of the mountain side. Her azure gaze squinted as she swore she could have made out some flickering lights against the boulder that had started obstructing her vision of the area ahead. There was no way. She blinked a few more times as she steadily came to a halt a good few feet away, feeling like her eyes were playing tricks on her and she did find it funny in the least.

 

She was privy to the knowledge that Orcs had started roaming these lands more often than most would like to admit and she was in no shape to be taking on such foes. If the chill and beginning tremor in her hands were a tell tale sign that she needed to down her concoction soon. Enna slipped her quiver down to her waist and gripped two arrows in her drawing hand as a precaution before dropping her pack rather noisily.

 

The very faint voices she had heard didn't sound orcish in any way but she could tell that there were indeed more than a few of them. Two arrows wasn't going to do her any good. She set her jaw before she braced her arrows on her bow. Who ever rounded the corner was close to her height, if not more than a head taller than her. Human? No. Well, probably a short one but they seemed too stout for such a structure of a man. Enna had half a mind to prick her finger to use the pain to keep her focused but she would have to settle with chewing the inside of her cheek. This fellow was indeed no man as her eyes recovered a bit. Shaved head and a stout figure that seemed to adorn many furs and metal. Dwarf. Great.

 

“Speak! Who are you?” A deep gruff voice called out to her, only making her pull the arrow tighter against her bow string.

 

“I... Would prefer to not say.” Her equally rough voice called back, the fever making it hard for her to keep her own deep rumble in check. “But I am no foe. It is up to you to make that decision.”

 

The dwarf made a step towards her and an arrow stuck itself close to the advancing foot. “I will promise you this. I know better than to waste a perfect shot. Do not give me a reason to do so again.” Despite her lack of having her whole mind clear and cognitive, she could still bluff as much as she could.

 

Another dwarf rounded and stood a step before the first dwarf. This one seemed to be around the same height but different in their own way. Long black hair, their body lined with almost an equal amount of furs and armor as the one behind him now but the only true thing that got Enna to lower her bow was the way he seemed to hold himself. Drawing himself to his own full height, she could almost tell. Almost. The gaze she had kept trained on him from under her hood narrowed to make out more features then she could make out a bit more of his face.

 

Ahh... Well, she had not anticipated see these dwarves for long, if at all, on her way.

 

“Lower your weapon. Now.” The deep command resonated against the stone around them.

 

Enna's gaze sharpened at the command but she did what the dwarf ordered of her. Her teeth clenched together at the on coming throb from the back of her head but she would not show that before these dwarves. She raised her chin to try and give off her own appearance of resilience, bow and arrow lowered but not unyielding completely.

 

“Fine. It is lowered. I am curious... What are dwarves doing in the Weather Hills, so far from ale and warm beds?” It was not hard to notice that there were a greater number than she had previously predicted of the company that were now standing behind the two.

 

“What business is that of yours?”

 

“Few come out here. Orcs have all scared many away from such an area and, from what I have heard, dwarves keep to the Blue Mountains now a days.” Oh she was certain she knew who these dwarrow were but she had only heard rumors. Nothing of significant description.

 

“And what does that say of you? What business do you have being out here?”

 

“Why, Master Dwarf, I am a resident of these rocks. My home is not far from these very hills and I often travel beyond to harvest plants that are past this region's weather and soil.” It wasn't an entirely false lie. Many of her plants seem to grow from the oddest places on the mountain, sticking out of crevices and cracks of the stones.

 

“Enough! Di' someone hire you to come up here?” Her eyes slid to the gruffer of the two dwarves. She shifted her stance to let herself lean against one of her legs. It wouldn't be too much longer til her body would start protesting more than it already was. Her mind was starting to haze over but she would keep this appearance up into her passing out, if she had to.

 

“Why? Are others after you? What would anyone gain from hiring someone to track a pack of dwarves down?” The string of words left her mouth but she feared it sounded unlike her strong demeanor she continued to try and keep up.

 

She thought she could hear them answer her but the blood that seemed to pound like war drums in her ears were drowning out their voices. Someone else had spoken up towards her as she fell to one knee, sticking the arrow into the ground to keep herself from meeting the hard ground. Several footsteps came closer and all she could do was let out a rather undignified growl and an order to stay back! Lack of food in her belly and preparation of heavier clothes had been her downfall for this day. But she would be damned if she was to give up just because her body felt like it was burning her from the inside out.

 

“Stay ba-” She had started another warning before she felt a large cold hand meet her eyes and forehead. This... This was no dwarf hand. Long digits that felt old of age. This was the hand of a man.

 

The nearly searing contact of cold against her burning forehead made her freeze on the spot. This human did not shove her back nor pull her forward as his hand moved to bring her face upward as if to look towards the stars above through his hand. Her rain soaked hood fell back to expose the flattened curls of her amber hair.

 

“She is sick. Fever-ridden.” Another deep voice, old but crisp with wisdom. The man did not remove his hand but knelt down to try and match her height. “Do you need medicine?”

 

“I... I have mine. Pack... Forwa-No. Side pocket... Left. Pale green liquid.” There was a stillness about around her before she could hear the shuffle of light feet going towards her pack. Not boots but... Something else. Slippers? Feet? The thoughts of trying to figure out what exactly she was hearing turned into the feeling of someone taking a hammer to her very head.

 

The grip she had on her arrow grew tighter til she could feel the splintering of wood beneath her skin. Whoever had been digging in her pack seemed to have found what she had described and handed it to the man. “Thank you, Bilbo. Now here, what do you need.”

 

“Just give it here.” Her free arm that had clenched into a fist at the ground beside her bow flew up as an invitation. With the exchange of the bottle, the hand left her eyes. It seemed she was now surrounded by a good number of others. Well, this was the worst predicament she thought she could have ever gotten herself into. But they didn't seem to close in on her nor had tried to attack her from when she fell to her knees.

 

With a quick flick of her thumb, her uncorked the vial. She pressed her thumb over the top and shook it a few times. What she was about to down was not going to be kind to her. But it would stave off the effects and, soon after, rid her of her fever. And it seemed she was not in the dense company she had initially thought.

 

“What are you doin'!? Don' you know that stuff'll-” An elder dwarf with a hearing horn in his hand had begun to protest her choice in medicine.

 

“I am aware.” A hoarse venom of words left her lips before she downed the liquid in one swift motion. A gasp at the foul taste left her before she drew her gaze to the sputtering dwarf. “I made it.”

 

And here it came.

 

Her arrow broke in half at her grip from the flame that spread from her gut to her head. It smelt like mint, burned like thorns scratching the skin and soothed like lavender to the nose. Her senses cleared for a moment before she finally could breathe again. She had to remember to breath or risk herself passing out from lack of air. Enna's head came close to the ground before her mouth opened to drink down air into her lungs. The throbbing in her head had dulled to a rumble then the quake it had mustered up earlier. She felt less weighed down by an invisible force on her limbs.

 

A light trickle of blood leaked from her left nostril to the ground. She shut her eyes from the sight before drawing her mouth into a line and raising her head. “I am fine.”

 

There was no use in hiding under her hood again. She was sure they had seen her mark more so than the men she had escaped from in Bree. Enna was showing her face. Her one and true face. Hair as bright as fire, eyes as clear as an ocean and a mark upon her neck that labeled her as the very creature it portrayed.

 

“You... You are a dwarf.” She stayed knelt as the surrounding company looked upon her. What she had not expected was the question from a creature that was not commonly among dwarves.

 

“And you are a hobbit. Strange... I thought most stuck to the west of here... Favoring food and warmth to the outside world's harsh treatments.” If the situation had been different, she might have chuckled at the reddening expression that started to paint the halfling's face. She did let a twitch of a smirk quirk her lips before rolling her eyes back to the obvious leader of the group.

 

His face spoke all she needed to hear. Cold blue of his eyes told her he knew who she was but the open expression read surprise all over his face. And that seemed to be a widely spread expression across the others faces.

 

“You... Who...”

 

“I though' the Sapphire Serpent was a human!?” A blonde dwarf spoke up amongst the group.

 

“Sapphire what?”

 

“The Sapphire Serpent,” Her gaze had wondered to the other dwarves, taking in their expressions before shifting to a more comfortable sitting position on both her knees. She shook her hand free of the few left over slivers of wood from her now broken arrow. “Drake of the Weather Hills. I have heard of such a mercenary but for you to be... Why?”

 

“I do speak the truth in that no one hired me to come after you. Regardless of what you think of me, I have a policy that goes along with such a job. Scouting takes place before I even attempt contact. This meeting was... An accident.”

 

“Why should we believe you?”

 

“You shouldn't, if you believe the rumors, that is.” She confessed with a shrug. “And as for why, I have no interest in staying where I am not wanted.” Her head turned towards the direction of Bree before looking back amongst the group.

 

“Then why not return to the Blue Mountains?”

 

“That is not my home.” The sentence carried more bite than they probably expected of her. “I told you. My home is near but I am in no need of staying where I am chased by the men of Bree or my home to be taken by Orcs.” Again, not a complete lie.

 

“It seemed I had over stayed my welcome there... So here I am.” She rubbed the drying blood from her nose, leaving behind a smear across her top lip.

 

A contemplating hum came from the man, that she could now see a bit clearer. A wizard? So... Dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard... This was an interesting group she had stumbled upon.

 

“To be heading in such a direction... I have heard of your tales but I have heard far better rumors. A medicine woman living along the borders of the Weathered Hills. Travelers being given poultices and potions for ailments without payment...” Enna offered the best neutral mask she could muster as she narrowed her eyes at the prying old conjurer.

 

“... Gold is pretty but word of mouth is more precious.” It was a line true to her heart that she tried her best to stick to when it came to her medicinal ways. The neighboring town did not help in any way.

 

“Always clad in a cloak, it seemed as well. Not much is known about your face.”

 

“Not good for business to scare off your customers.” A low chuckle left her chest at the short jest towards the other. She winced a margin at her gesture before hiding it. Her empty stomach and still throbbing temple were still evident, not so much the latter anymore.

 

“Hmmm, I suppose... And you are alone?”

 

“Never been one to take on companions in traveling. As it seems true to my appearance, trouble often follows me. Better to not drag other souls down with me.” With her hand now free of splinters, she ruffled her hair of as much rain water as she could. Her hair was already a mess and she would mess with it at a more appropriate time.

 

“Wait. So you are a dwarf?” Both Enna and the wizard looked over at the hobbit for a moment, a sigh leaving the taller of the two.

 

“I thought I had already answered that question. Yes. I am.”

 

“But you don't...” A brunette haired dwarf spoke up and gestured around the lower area of her face, more so her chin.

 

“Ah... That. Nearly forgot that Dwarves value those...” Oh, how was she going to put it. “Well, since I was small, I've been keeping it an almost non-existent length... I shave it.” Oh **that** had ruffled a good number of feathers from the lot around her.

 

Stuttering words and curses in a foreign language she did not understand. A dramatic rolling of her eyes went on to answering their surprised outburst at the knowledge of her lack of a beard. She resigned her face to arching an eyebrow at the party before rising to her feet. The ground was becoming rather uncomfortable. She lightly dusted her knees before messaging her temples with her thumbs.

 

“Whatever you are all saying, I'm sure it is dripping with complimentary words to my lack of honor or such but I am in need of rest. So, sorry to disturb you and your band of 'honor-bound' bearded oafs, halfling and wizard excluded of course.” That gave them a second pause as she pushed past the group to her pony that had began nibbling about her pack for the promised fruit from earlier.

 

She couldn't help the light smirk before digging amongst her bag. It was not hard to feel nearly all their eyes upon her as she fed the pony his apple while stroking his mane. She arched another brow at the dwarves.

 

“What? Lack of a beard will make you all chatter like gossiping fish wives but my lack of knowledge of the dwarfish tongue makes you all silent as the dead themselves?”

 

“You know not of Khuzdul?” Their leader spoke up amongst the whispers that had started up.

 

Such an inquiring lot this was. It wasn't like it was secret to her that she didn't know about her own races tongue. She knew it was kept just as secret and locked away as their women, she had heard. Few dwarves passed through Bree that had time to teach her and her mother had had neither the books nor the knowledge. Why would she?

 

Enna turned her head towards the mare again, letting her hand trail through the coarse hairs. “I did not grow up knowing such a thing. Westron is all I know.”

 

“So, feel free to keep spewing words. Not like I'll understand them anyways.” She waved her hand towards them without a glance. That had worked well enough to silence them for a moment, long enough for her to turn back around, walk over and retrieve her pack and bow from the spot she had dropped them to.

 

“Again, such a pleasure to meet you all,” She shuffled her pack more onto her back before giving the group a bow, sweeping her arms out dramatically. “But I would prefer to get rid of my fever completely without the voices of tongues I do not recognize speaking ill of my existence.” The venom that dripped from her words would have made quite a potent poison if it were able to.

 

She sniffled another threatening trickle of blood up her nose before gripping the straps of her pack and making her way through the bush and settle on the other side of the boulder of the area with her pony. A light 'tch' left her mouth after wiping another few drops of blood from her nose. Less than the dribble she had had but still a concern to have in the back of her mind. She made a loose knot of the reign's on the branch of a tree before she made to remove her dank cloak. Ugh... So much for using it as a pillow for the night.

 

At least she could say better about her clothes; her leather vest seemed to have kept a majority of the moisture from her chest and torso but her arms wore more than a few patches of dampness.

 

A quick riffling through her bag produced a dryer blanket that she more often used as her bedroll and a few strips of dried meats she had stored under her many bottles. The first bite made her grimace at the strong salty taste but she needed food in her belly if she was to sleep off what ever sickness had started to settle into her veins. A fire would need to come after her short meal but the blanket around her shoulders was good enough for now.

 

Despite having finally met the dwarven company she had heard so much about, impressive was not something she would label them to be. Sure, their number was intimidating but nothing beyond that from their first impression. And, of course, to recognize the King Under the Mountain was not hard. Thorin Oakenshield. Many a tale she had heard of him as most have. She had even sang a song or two about his battle of Moria.

 

The odd creature of their company did raise a question in her mind. A hobbit... The creatures of comfort and home. Out on the east road with a band of dwarves and a wizard. Truly a fellow out of his element. But what right did she really have to judge him? She was a beardless dwarf with no real home as she had left hers behind to keep herself safe. She didn't have anyone waiting for her to return nor any family to look forward to seeing in the coming days. But she was sure the others on the other side of the boulder did.

 

Home. No matter how much time she had spent away from the cottage she had been raised in, she couldn't deny missing the feeling of a warm hearth and the safety that came with walls. She would miss sleeping upon soft covers and warm sheets. She would just mourn the feeling of home but she knew better than to let it eat away at her. Elaine wouldn't have wanted that for her...

 

“Hello?”

 

Her right hand jerked to her boot, the hidden dagger's blade glinting in the dim star light leaking in against the shelter of the rock. The sharp glint in her eyes softened a margin as she recognized the silhouette belonged to the halfling of the company on the other side of the area. She examined the figure a bit more before pushing her dagger back into her boot. He did appear to be holding two bowls in his hands and his entire posture screamed panic and hesitation.

 

“Hobbits truly are masters of stealth.” She let her legs cross at the knee to let her rest her wrists against them as she peered up from the ground at the other. “Now, what brings you over to the more shameful side of this rock, Master Hobbit?” She made sure to increase the volume of her voice to carry it over. She swore she could hear a low chuckle.

 

“W-well... Gandalf had asked that I bring you something hot to help you...” That name. Her passive expression turned to one of shock as she realized who those dwarves were keeping their company with. Gandalf the Grey, wandering wizard.

 

“ _The_ Gandalf the Grey? I did not think he kept such... Well. Anyways,” She cleared her throat to dismiss the open expression she must have been wearing. The smile that her guest had started showing was more annoy then unsettling. “A kind offer. Thank you.”

 

“You are awfully trusting for who you claim to be.” The comment was not unexpected but it did make her chuckle as the bowl was placed in her outstretched palm.

 

“I'm sure if that band over there really wanted to be rid of me, they had plenty of chances to do so. Especially the wizard.”

 

“You'd truly think Gandalf if capable of such a thing?”

 

“Wizards are just as wise as they are unpredictable, Master Hobbit. At least that is what I have heard.” Her smirk twitched before fading at the sight of the bowls contents. It smelled of food but certainly didn't look it.

 

“I... Know it isn't much but it's hot and fills the belly.” Azure eyes flickered up before returning to her bowl. Well, it was at least better than the over-salted meats she had been munching on.

 

And the halfling had been correct. The soothing heat of the stew warmed her with a pleasant buzz from her gut and spread out into her limbs. The bowl was rather helpful with warming her fingers. The hearty soup had a near perfect mixture of flavors. Almost as good as her own recipe she had modified from her mother's. An appreciating hum rumbled up from her chest before giving a nod.

 

“Your cook must be extraordinary over there. I have not had a stew quite like this in a while.” The smile the hobbit gave was soft and spoke of just how he had yet to train himself in making himself from looking so open.

 

“I'm sure Bombur would appreciate the compliment about his food.”

 

“And... They consented to you giving me a portion of there stew?” She knew that the wizard seemed to trust her a bit more than the others. It wasn't unwarranted. She would have been doing the same. But the hobbit seemed to be better at being the neutral party.

 

A quick nod was her answer before she took another spoonful of the meal into her mouth. “Well... More or less, yes.” Enna raised her hand before returning her meal to quiet him.

 

Enna tried her best to not devour the remainder of the meal as quickly as her stomach wanted her to. It hurt already from not having had even a few bits of bread in there so to try and consume a whole bowl of hot soup within a few seconds would earn her more pain than she would want.

 

It was a few moments before Enna peered up at the creature again. Poor thing seemed to be growing more and more uncomfortable by the moment. Seemed to be his bad luck that he was waiting for her to finish so he could return to more familiar faces. And she was not the best at conversations. At least in ones that didn't threaten or lead down more drearier roads.

 

But practice does make perfect, as she had heard more than once.

 

“While I am sure you are not allowed to tell me but... It is strange to see a hobbit away from home. I had often thought to pass through Hobbiton but never seemed to find the right time to do so.” She spoke between bites til she finished, cradling the bowl in both her hands. “I have heard how great the vegetables are from there.”

 

“Ah! Yes! Doubt you could find any better.” Easy to flatter as well. Well, she had picked an easier subject to start on.

 

“No doubt some were used in this.” She raised her bowl to the halfling and only getting to her feet once the bowl was taken from her.

 

“A-ah... Some, yes. Where are you going?” Enna blinked at him for a moment before moving to stand beside him.

 

“Well I thought it only customary to offer payment for the food. It was a goodhearted gesture but it is not sound to have charity out here.” She cupped her hands behind her back to offer a less intimidating stance when she met their faces again.

 

Enna peered at the many dwarves faces once more as she rounded the corner of the boulder with the hobbit coming around her left side. They seemed to soften, or at least a few of them did, upon seeing the halfling come into sight. She laid a hand on his arm to stop him before reaching into her pocket and pulled out a few coins.

 

“Since I do not know who is who, this is for the meal.”

 

Her fingers carefully opened the hobbits and places the coins in his palm before closing them with a light pat to his wrist. Enna gave the onlooking others a nod before walking back to her side of the area. A large hand lightly touching her arm stopped her from completing her return.

 

“I would assume it is cold over there, Miss Serpent.” Hah! She arched a brow at the name the old wizard used before looking over at her darker side of refuge.

 

“You would assume correctly. I have yet to get myself settled and I don't fancy trying to start a fire at this hour.” Her body turned towards him, arms crossed to be more of a way to keep her a bit warmer than to provide a more hostile position. “But I have survived harsher conditions.”

 

“I doubt you would want to.”

 

“So _it_ is true with how wizards find amusement in meddling.”

 

“No truer words have been said.” She heard a mumble behind her and she had to keep a good hold on her down-cast calculating gaze before it threatened to break into a smirk. It didn't stop a few of the dwarves breaking out into a few snickers.

 

“Perhaps,” The twinkling that the old conjurer held made her purse her lips together as she turned back to path pack to her pony and backpack. “But I wager, as it seems you are heading in the same direction, that having numbers is a far better idea when facing orcs?”

 

It was... An interesting offer. She had faced orcs before and their numbers were one of their strengths. And she didn't really have to tell them her destination. Her eyes slid over towards the rest of the camp, fluttering from one face to the next.

 

“Again, tempting. But I highly doubt you speak for the company here.” She tilted her head towards the onlooking dwarves. “Especially his highness over there, if the earlier reaction gave any indication about my presence.” Her head gave a light jerk towards the dwarf that had been resting against the rocks before she had made her way over.

 

A barely audible huff that could have been a snort came from behind her again. The halfling was getting quite a kick out of her quips with the wizard. And she didn't need to turn her head to feel the glare she had garnered from the King Under the Mountain from across the camp. She could feel it and it did give her a small itch in wanting to return it but she resisted with a subtle click of her tongue. She left her arms relax at her sides as she felt she had won this little exchange of words...

 

“And is that how she raised you to be? Walking around on the opinions of others.”

 

Oh. Oh no.

 

Her fingers curled into fists. Her tongue ran along the edge of her teeth before setting a line on her lips to cast a glare that she'd seen cause visible shivers to most that met it. But the wizard didn't seem too faze by it if his idle gesture of retrieving his smoke pipe said anything.

 

“And what manner do you have to speak of her? As if you knew what she was like?” Her tone had hushed to barely above a whisper, the low flames of the fire made her eyes a near steely blue.

 

“I wander, Miss Serpent, it is what I do. I have met her several times traversing to and from the region. Before you, of course but I know she would not wish misfortune upon you, most of all.”

 

Her jaw was starting to hurt from how hard she had been clenching it. How dare this old man use such ammunition against her? The worst of it was that she knew, that if she were to ask Elaine to this day, that it would be true. She wouldn't want her to travel alone anymore. She had been alone for some number of years... A gurgle of a growl grew in her throat before marching over to her area.

 

“To think I would be goaded by some old conjurer! By the Valar...” She let her voice carry into a mumble as she gathered her things to bring over to the other area. “And to use such a thing against me?” She thought about dropping her things directly upon the wizard's feet but resist the urge. She allowed a hearty huff to leave her mouth instead.

 

After retrieving her cloak she had hoisted up on the rock to dry, she made her way back to Gandalf. “I expect you are in charge of papers?” If she raised her brow any higher, it may have completely disappeared into the curls of her bangs.

 

“Ah, that would be Master Balin.” A light puff of smoke left his mouth as he answered with his free hand to gesture to the elder dwarf with the white forked beard.

 

At least he had been polite enough for a small bow. “Greetings.”

 

Enna returned the gesture before reaching a hand into her pack, finding the appropriate pocket and pulled out a folded leaflet of parchment. “Just a recount of what I offer.” She had noticed the hesitation to give an explanation. “It is something I do when I am approached for a job as this is something akin to it and answers a few questions without the need to ask them.”

 

“And what would you want in return?”

 

“Nothing.” The response drew up a few gazes to her.

 

“Nothing? Nothing at all?” Balin lowered the parchment to join in the entourage of eyes now staring at her back while she arranged her cloak onto the rock to continue drying.

 

“While gold keeps me well fed and often helps in my sleeping arrangements, that is all it does for me.” She made a conscious effort to not drop her bag beside Gandalf before making her way to settle on a rock in front of the fire. Enna had all but ignored her slowly numbing fingers so the fire was a welcome sight and drew her body in like a moth.

 

“If I was truly searching for riches, I wouldn't bother taking jobs other than the one I seem to be famous for.”

 

The warmth of the fire seemed to visibly melt the tension in her shoulders and she thought she might even be the tiniest bit civil at this point. The biting words she had exchanged with Gandalf had done little to make her want to be in the company of anyone but they seemed to respect her space while the elder dwarf that had her parchment rounded the camp to bring it to the two taller dwarves. A long exchange of whispers in the foreign language of their people ensued. It was fine for Enna, she needed time to let her clothes dry and for heat to return to most of her body

 

A small tickling sensation in her nose brought her back from her relaxing consumption of warmth that made her huff a light sigh. She raised the back of her hand to her nose and saw a few flecks of blood after drawing it back.

 

“I have something for that, lass.” The dwarf from earlier that had tried to warn her of her own medicine. Without even waiting for her to reply, he had begun to dig in his own satchel and pulled out a small bottle of ointment. “Here.”

 

Enna looked from the bottle up to the dwarf for a moment before nodding, accepting the bottle and opening it. “My thanks.” She knew of this. The near clear-yellowish color gave it away. “I take it you brew this yourself?”

 

The dwarf held up his ear trumpet once more. “Oh no, I had to buy the herbs. No time for my own garden but I did brew it myself.” Enna's brows drew up with a nod before taking a few drops on her fingers and tilted her head backwards to let the drops drift down each nostril, the left a little more than the right, before handing it back.

 

“Hes got a bit of a hearin' problem.” The dwarf that seemed to be sporting a rather ridiculous looking hat leaned over a bit, pointing to his ear.

 

“So it seems.” She pinched the bridge of her nose as she kept her head held back for a few moments. After lifting her head back up, she let out a light sigh through her mouth with a shake of her head. The ointment reeked of a strong tree sap with hints of honey to soothe the bite in her nose.

 

“I am surprised you took that there drink.”

 

A low grunt came from her before she could focus on commenting back on the observation of the hearing-impaired dwarf. “It was a quick solution. I may add honey the next time I make it. That ointment is exceptional, by the by, Master Dwarf.” She found not flatter when it came to drinks and poultices.

 

“It truly isn't much. But thank you.” They gave each other a polite nod before Enna's eyes returned to the conversing dwarves in the corner of their camp.

 

The little council that had been going on with the Exiled King, the dwarf she had first encountered and Balin were taking their time. But she supposed it was a good idea. If she continued to assume who this lot was, it was a warranted effort to keep others from learning of such a quest to the Lonely Mountain.

 

“If it will make your deliberation any easier, I could sign something? I often do for my jobs as assurance to the client.” Three pairs of eyes landed on her as she continued to warm her hands from the camp fire. She took her time with moving her gaze up to theirs. She was in no hurry as it seemed this lot was.

 

“And what would the word of a honor-less dwarf be good to us any more than a signature?” Another appropriate question if not a venomous accusation from a different dwarf of the party, he shared a near close fire-red hair color she did. Enna gave a slow nod as she looked off in contemplation, her fingers idly picking at the gunk from underneath her nails.

 

“I will give my full name, something I would like to be kept within the party for security reasons and you have a wizard with you, do you not? I doubt I'd get far with him around.”

 

For a few moments the only noises that could be heard were the subtle crackles of the camp fire before she heard a hushed rush of Khuzdul from the group, the deep tone told her it was the King-to-be, before Balin returned to her with his own folded up parchment. It looked at least three times as long as hers and for good reason. It seemed she had been handed a contract. “Oooh, you lot are formal.” She turned the paper around as she unraveled it with a smirk.

 

“That a problem, lass?” The familiar gruff tone called from the other side of the fire from the heavily built dwarf. She could now see that tattoos adorned his head and smirked at him before returning to reading through the lengthy legal papers.

 

“No, no. I have dealt with the business of men perhaps too long. Words seem to work for them just fine, most of the time...” The contract could have just as easily been mistaken for a book with how long it folded out to.

 

And it was no less thorough in damages, funeral preparation, blah blah blah... Dismemberment, decapitation. Yes, yes, this she knew of and she knew of that! It was standard, at least to her. And, in her opinion, this was a rather generous contract as she continued to skim the material. Enna could only imagine what the poor halflings reaction must have been.

 

“I do hope someone here has a quill and ink for this.” Her inquiry went out as she continued to read towards the end of the parchment, placing her hand out for said objects.

 

There was a soft shuffle of boots before she felt the cold flat bottom of a bottle and the light flutter of a feather resting in her palm. She drew her eyes away from her reading for a moment to regard the dwarf that presented her with the needed writing instruments. A young lad with chestnut hair, shorter than the rest it seemed, and mittens that she could only assume were quite warm in such weather as this.

 

She offered the faintest smile and nod before bringing a leg to rest at an angle on the other for a make-shift surface. She plucked the stopper from the ink bottle, wedging it between her pinky and ring finger while steadying the bottom with her thumb and fore finger. It was tricky but she managed a rather nice signature. It wasn't anything fancy like the two signatures above hers.

 

After returning the stopper to it's proper place in the ink bottle and dabbling the rest of ink on the back of her hand, she offered the ink and quill back to the rather polite dwarf with the same smile she had given him. Her fingers grasped the edge of the contract and brought it up towards Balin's direction. “I have signed it, Master Balin.”

 

“It's just Balin, lass, we are not that formal.” Enna noted a smile in the expression both in voice and his face.

 

“An old habit, I'm afraid but I will try... Balin.” She had to catch herself before she repeated the polite title once more. That was going to be needing some practice.

 

Enna watched as the elder dwarf inspected her signature and the rest of the parchment with an eyeglass of sorts before stuffing it back into his pocket and the contract in another. “Everything seems to be correct. Welcome, Enna Terrwyn, Daughter of Elaine, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

 

The title that he spoke was strange but she figured she should write her signature like him and their leader had done. Just seemed weird for someone else to say her mothers name beside her own in such a way... With the contract signed and the legal business taken care of, she resigned to check her cloak to find that most of the rain had dried up and left her with a less worried churning in her gut. Nothing was worse than sleeping cold at night.

 

“Then I suppose I will finally rest. I still have something to cure before the morning comes.”A nod was given to the group before she settled herself against the rock, her pack between her and Gandalf. “Wake me when it is my turn for watch.” She murmured, huddling her cloak around her with a yawn.

 

“With that sniffling nose, I doubt they'll wake you til morning.” The light whisper came from where she knew the wizard was still seated.

 

“I am not so easily taken down by a light cold, Gandalf.” Her answer was rushed but she gave in a bit with her eyes starting to finally grow heavy of exhaustion and allowed the sight of a soft smile from the resulting chuckle.

 

“No, I suppose not. She would have taught you to be strong.”

 

“She did.” Not a bad thought to go to sleep on.

 

The smiling image of a mother long since passed. Sad to most but to her, she would have no other way of passing into the realm of dreams.

 


	2. Chapter 2

She had fallen into slumber quicker than she would have thought but her body hadn't been in the best shape it usually was in and it had been pushed rather hard that particular day. The hours that she was granted for sleep were dreamless and that suited her just fine. Dreams were often not kind. So the welcoming sliver of the morning light wasn't squinted at too harshly. And thus she started her daily morning routine.

First thing's first, she needed to check and see how she was doing. Forehead check told her the fever had finally left her body. A quick check of each nostril only resulted in dry fragments of her bleeding nose from the night before. She finally moved her body to see how it had fared through the night. The numerous cracks in both her neck and arms spoke that it had managed but was considerably stiff. With luck, it would fade as the day passed. So all in all, she would survive the day just fine.

She noticed a few of the other's beginning to wake as she had but didn't give them much mind for the moment. A quick stock check was in order before she started any social interactions.

It was a calming sort of tradition that she had always done, ever since Elaine had taught her a proper way to organize ingredients and the best ways in which to utilize what space you have. It came in handy more times than she could remember. Her fingers skimmed over the heads of each bottle, categorizing it in her head, going from level to level in her bag to ensure the list in her head matched up to the number in her bag. Enna found herself a little proud that the sewn in pockets she had done seemed to be doing the job with holding her flasks in place during her travels.

Enna was so engrossed in her tallying that she hadn't even noticed the light humming she had started up. It was no louder than a whisper but it still managed to catch the attention of a couple of dwarves and the eye of a hobbit who had started preparing a light breakfast. It was a tune she had always been fond of; a sweet, silly tale of a traveler falling in love with a voice that leads him to safety after being lost to find it belonged to a raven. Little did the man realize the raven belonged to a woman that he later finds from following the raven enough times to meet her. A sweet tale with a sweet ending. It seemed to be a tavern favorite for most and that had suited her just fine. People needed a good tale to listen and laugh to.

She finished with tying off the drawstring of her pack. It wasn't until then did she realize she had a few pairs of eyes on her again. Her questioning gaze surveyed the group that seemed to be giving her the assumption that she had grown another head or something.

“What? Do I still have blood on my face?” It was mean't as a joke but she couldn't help dragging the back of her hand across her nose, just to make sure.

“No. Jus' haven' heard that song in a long time.” The response from the dwarf who had continued to wear his silly hat from the night before was followed with a nod the blonde and brunette brothers that she suspected to be close to her own age.

“True, it is an old song. One of the first I learned actually.” She busied her hands with rolling her blanket up and stuffing it under the flap of her pack. “I had thought most of you read the parchment I gave Balin the night before. It does state there that I take the role of a bard occasionally.”

“Oh, we knew well enough about that. Just hadn' had the chance to hear ya' before.”

“Don't you also play an instrument?” The brunette of the two younger dwarves inquired, leaning forward a bit onto his pack that he had finished with.

“Yes, I normally do.” Her words left with cautious, eyes squinted at the other. While it was nice to be known for her music than her profession in bloodshed, very few knew it which only mean't that nickname was surely gonna pop up.

“We might not look it but so do we!” Now that was news to her. She hadn't yet heard of dwarves playing music. Much of what she had heard were cheers and jaunts when she stopped in taverns along her travelings that just happened to have a few patrons of the stout race of stone.

“Even Thorin does.” The blonde one leaned forward a bit more with a hushed voice before three pairs of eyes glanced at the dwarven king. An instant look of suspicion met their gazes and all faltered to look at something else. Enna was not interested in earning any harsh words just yet or at all, if she could manage that.

“You play a violin, don't you?” These two sure were full of questions. And seemed to be more engrossed with learning about her then helping clean up camp.

“Close. Fiddle.” A quick thought had her rummaging about her pack for a pair of gloves she had neglected to wear the previous day. But it mean't they would be fairly dry and wouldn't have to deal with any uncomfortable moisture during their ride.

“Ah! Fili and I both can both play that!” She stopped mid-pulling her last glove one as she stared at the two brothers. Her fingers finished before proceeding to buckle her side pouch to her hip while continuing her dubious look at the two.

Enna could picture quite a sight if these two really could play. Happy, jubilant tunes with their brothers in arms. She wondered what kind of instruments the others played...

“You know...” She started as she gathered her pack to her shoulder before securing her quiver to her hip. “I have given my name but I have yet to learn much of yours or the others, several names excluded.” She cast a hasty eye at Balin and their leader of the company. She had made sure to not give even a passing glance to the wizard as she secured her bow on her opposite shoulder.

“Quite.” Gandalf seemed to have thought she wanted a response from him. The steely blue side glance he was given would have said otherwise. “You seem to have met Fili and Kili here.” The two brothers gave a nod. “And Bofur, as well.” The dwarf lifted his hat for a brief nod and a wink.

“Then you have Bifur and Bombur,” A hand opened in the direction of larger dwarf and a dwarf that seemed to have had a bad run in with an axe. “Oin, Gloin,” Another casting hand to the dwarf with the ear trumpet and to the gruffer dwarf that had the same flame red hair she had. “Dori, Nori, Ori,” An older dwarf seemed to be fretting over the younger one that had offered his quill to her the night before with an on looker of another dwarf that had a rather impressive style of hair style. “Balin, you have obviously met, and Dwalin.” The two had seemed to have been discussing something before their names being mentioned, the older of the two looking a great deal more kind in smiling while the other gave her a measuring look. “And our company's burgler, Bilbo Baggins.” The hobbit's head nearly shot up at the mention of his name from his spot by the fire.

“Good. Easy names. You should hear the ones of men, some nearly have four.” She nudged her pack on her shoulder better before rounding the boulder to retrieve her pony.

Poor thing had been left alone but it seemed to have handled the night without any problems. Still, she felt a tinge sorry for having left it in the cold darkness. Enna may not be soft towards others but animals seemed to hold a little place in her heart. And she was good to keep it hidden from others. No use confusing such feelings for affections.

“Here,” Her hand disappeared into her pack to fetch another apple. “I'm sorry. Hope this makes up for the troublesome ride up here.” She presented a glossy red apple in her palm with a apologetic expression across her face. Her brows softened with her lips into a smile as her offer was accepted and she went about untie the horse from the branch she had secured them to.

“Glad I'm not the only one who does that.” The voice startled her before her shoulders slumped at realizing it was just the halfling of the group.

“Master Baggins, you nearly had me jumping out of my boots.” She rested her forehead against the neck of her horse. “You may cause my passing before anything I manage to get myself into.” The mare shook their head to try and dislodge the dwarvish head, a huff puffed out from the creatures' nostrils.

“Oh, sorry about that.” Enna shook her head before directly her and the hobbit back to their camp.

“It's alright. Just not used to being in the presence of quiet-footed creatures, Master Baggins.” They returned to most of the camp being packed and a quick breakfast being enjoyed by most of the group.

After re-joining the others, bowls were offered to her and Bilbo of the familiar scent of food she had eaten last night. Just as filling and hearty as she had remembered. While the hobbit had seen it fine to sit with the others, Enna made her way to stand beside her ride and maintained a distance from the group til she finished her portion. She hadn't seen anything in her contract that obligated her to have to spend time with them. A nice bunch, she was sure, but she was not among them to make friends.

It seemed much of the group shared a similar opinion. She didn't think they would welcome such an outcast of a dwarf, especially one of such little family background that seemed to be replaced with a colorful reputation. Who would? While the two brothers, who had gone and splipped up in mentioning them being nephews of their leader, tried their best to strike up freindly conversation during the down pour they had managed to run into, it didn't last too long.

“So, you sing, you play the fiddle...” Fili slowed his stead down to ride along side her for perhaps the fifth time but she could honestly say it didn't annoy her as much as she thought it should. “And you... Brew? Like Oin?” He jabbed a thumb to the secured, soaked pack behind her.

“If Master Oin does indeed create poultices and drinks that help what ail others then yes. Mostly for my own benefit but I often happen about a small town in need of help.” She rolled her shoulders to release the tension they carried from the long ride in the flurry.

“Oin seemed a little worried about that drink you took.” Enna had expected the youngest of the two to join his brother by slowing down to her other side and she was pleasantly correct.

“He had a right to. What I took is generally not something you down like I did. One ingredient in particular is strong enough to cause internal bleeding if I had taken another enough of it.” Her nose bleed had confirmed that side effect she had been theorizing on, which was good in case she needed to use it again.

“You're awfully reckless for someone like yourself.” Enna's look changed as she looked around the hem of her hood and over to the blonde dwarf, her inquisitive gaze meeting a light smirk.

“I take risks where I must. To know that this causes such a side effect helps me in the future to prevent such a thing from happening again.”

“I mean't no offence,” He waved his hands up in defense. “You just seem like someone who would think before doing such a thing.”

“I do,” Her signature brow raised. “It was a decision that I had to make quickly. I had no idea of the intentions your group had and I did not have much time to wait and see what would happen.”

“But as luck would have it, I happened upon a rather sympathetic, if not nosy, wizard with a group of dwarves and a hobbit.” She allowed a smirk to curve her lips up as she glanced to both the brothers on either side of her.

“Aye, luck indeed.” She didn't need to even look towards Fili to hear the smile in his voice. But she did anyways.

Whether to smile was in agreement or something else, Enna did not wish to know at the time. But it made the conversation end on a rather strange note. A hidden tension that she had experienced before but still didn't know how to deal with nor liked dealing with. She chalked it up to assuming this bunch hadn't seen or been in the presence of another female in quite some time. Yeah, that's what it was.

A subtle gesture sped up her pony up to rid along side Bilbo as a quick escape from the near burning beryl gaze she had started to feel from the heir of Durin. She could hear a few foreign words exchanged between the brothers with a 'thump' and a small string of hushed Khuzdul that seemed to have made a few of the others chuckle at the brothers. Upon reaching up to Bilbo, he cast a gaze behind them then to her. Enna gave a shrug before pulling the edges of her cloak closer to her body.

“You have about as much a clue as I do to what they said, Master Baggins.”

“Good to know I'm not alone in not understanding their dwarvish language.” The hobbit shook his head quickly to rid himself of the rivets of water trailing in his hair only to be given new ones from how harshly the rain was coming down.

“I'm surprised you didn't pack a cloak yourself.” She couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice as she looked upon the halfling that was looking more and more drowned in rain by the minute.

“I was in a hurry when I left on this adventure.” Now that was something Enna could relate to.

“That would explain it.” She extended a hand out to catch a few drops in her hand. “At least it isn't the cold rain I had to face when going up that mountain.”

“True.” Another shake from the hobbit sent more droplets, this time colliding with Enna more than before.

“Be careful where you send those!” She lightly batted her hand in his direction, trying her hardest to not give in a bit to smile and masked it quickly as annoyance.

“Oh, you have cloak, I doubt those will affect you any more than this deluge will!”

Enna nearly froze up completely on her horse. She was mostly known for being cold towards others, more so clients. It was better on both ends to keep it that way. And in no way had they made casual conversations or jokes with her, at least none that she didn't use as fodder for her own sarcastic remarks. But this creature, smaller than her, had managed a quick puff to leave her chest, her shoulders shaking just the tiniest bit after raising her hand to cover her smile.

“I have never been snapped at by a hobbit.” The hobbit in question froze while staring back at Enna before giving a light chuckle back.

“Yes, well, you deserved it.”

“Hardly, Master Baggins, but still amusing all the same.” A signature brow arched in his direction that was met with an equal calculating glance before they both gave into a light chuckle.

“If you two are quite finished,” A low rumbling voice ahead of them called back with a striking cobalt side glance. “We have the rest of our trip to go without drawing more attention to ourselves with your cackling back there.”

A scowling dwarrowdam and a red-faced sputtering hobbit were the results of such a comment directed at them from their dwarf leader. It probably hadn't been a good idea but what else were they suppose to do? Just trot in silence? While it had finally struck Enna that she was actually having a true chat with the hobbit without it becoming awkward, she hadn't seen it necessary to end it like that.

“Don't mind him,” Bofur sided up on Bilbo's unoccupied side with a quick whisper. “Lot on his mind, is all.”

“Still doesn't excuse such a statement.” Enna replied with a glance over after placing her collected-mask over her features again. At least the hobbit was on her side with a resulting nod.

Bofur simply shrugged as the rest of the group advanced along their intended route. A few short discussions came up to the wizard but nothing more than that. The weather lingered halfway through their trek through the Trollshaw but the daylight would give away to night soon. Thorin stopped the company to camp for the night by what had looked like a long abandoned farm house.

Gandalf had seemed to be perturbed by the location and suggested they move on to more hospitable surroundings. The mentions of elves seemed to hit a sore spot with the dwarven king so much that an argument broke out, causing their traveling wizard to depart from the group for how ever long he saw to be rid of the company of dwarves. Enna simply rolled her eyes before securing her pony with the others while the camp was being set up and getting a fire started.

Much of the group had gone about doing their own business with Fili and Kili to watch the horses. This was Enna's opportunity to finally stitch in the pockets to her over shirt while she had the bit of sunlight to help her keep from pricking her finger. She promptly ignored any looks she received, if she had any, of her after removing her leather vest to lay next to her.

Time passed well enough for her to make more than a couple inside pockets on her over shirt before night began to fall. Food had been handed about, Bilbo presenting her with a bowl before heading off to give Fili and Kili their share of grub. A smile and nod was exchanged before Enna began eating and continuing her work.

She had nearly finished lacing through the last pocket with a thin strip of leather to make them double for carrying vials when Fili had burst through the brush. Apparently some trouble had been found in the form of several trolls having taken some of their ponies for food and their hobbit was now in a bit of trouble from having tried to release their rides from the creatures. Enna didn't bother with securing her vest back on as the others gathered their weapons and headed after Fili. While the dwarrowdam was well seasoned to fight squishier opponents, trolls were another matter. A clear look of genuine panic reflected on her face as she saw the forms from behind the brush, white-knuckle gripping both her daggers as different scenarios played out in her mind.

“You alright, lass?” A short glance was given to Fili at her side before looking back to the large creatures.

“Hopefully, I will be.”

After the attack Kili had performed to save Bilbo from getting his toes burn to a cinder, they all burst through to combat the trolls. It turned into quite the experience for Enna to finally get a feel for how they all fought. The combat would have been more informative if the lack of trolls had been present. But to notice how Dwalin swung a war hammer, how Fili nearly danced with a blade and how a proper dwarven mace was used by Balin were good observations while Enna avoided another pommeling blow that would have flattened her into the ground.

After a dagger stab to the knee of one and having to bury his dagger into the wrist of another to release her foot, they all were stopped by the trolls having caught the squirming halfling and threatened his life to still their weapons.

Logical would have it that they stop and it seemed to be the route Thorin took as he planted his sword into the ground with a look of frustration and defeat spreading from him to the rest of the company. Their weapons were laid down and some stuffed into sacks while others were tied to a wooden stick to cook some over a fire. Enna regarded the trolls with a glare from her own sack amongst the others. She was never without her dagger in her boot but it would do her nor the others any good to be released of her bonds without another plan to subdue the trolls.

But it seemed Bilbo had a few other ideas in mind. He roused the trolls with discussion on how to best cook them. Enna was become more and more baffled by the talk that was going on; being infested? Worms? The others were not only confused but seemed to be outright enraged at the accusations the hobbit was making. It took a kick from Thorin to finally calm them down to realized what exactly was going on. Stalling. The halfling was stalling!

But stalling for what?

Her inquiry was soon answered with the returning appearance of the wizard. With a sharp stab of his staff, the rock on which he stood upon cracked in half to reveal the bleed of a dawning light. The trolls shrieked from the gleaming glow of morning as their skin began to crackle and solidify into stone. Never had she thought that she would be actually happy to see the wizard than at that very moment. After the wizard helped the dwarves that had been tied to the cooking rod, they made their way to helping her and the others out of their sack-constraints.

Before Enna could wiggle her hands to get to her boots, Kili had already cut the knot holding her within the bag. A quick 'thank you' left her mouth as she tried to wriggle and finally managed to shuck the sack from her body. It was bad enough that she wasn't wearing her leather to give her a bit more protection but the sack had been terribly itchy. Her hands began with ruffling her hair then journeyed to her neck and her arms.

A chuckle stopped her mid-scratching of her fore arms. “Something funny?” She questioned dryly, fixing her gaze on the snickering brunette.

“Here,” Enna leaned back a bit as the other reached up and pulled a leaf from her curls, holding it up for her to see. “Figured you wouldn't want that hanging from your head.”

How had she not felt that? Well, at least someone had caught it before she walked around adorning it like a hair ornament for the day to come.

“Ah, thank you...” It was strange. Someone watching out for her, even if it was as small as looking out for twig and leave in her hair. “No more, I hope?” She looked up at her bangs before her hands made one last check through her hair.

“None that I can see.” Kili peered around her head, leaning a tad more before rocking back to standing before her.

“Good, good.” She tucked her hair behind her ears before turning away from the smirking dwarf to try and find a little more familiar company. It didn't help at feeling a set of cerulean eyes staring rather intently at her and Kili before making a quick escape to the hobbit. She didn't think 'uncomfortable' could have been an adequate name for the tension that had started that moment.

Enna shuffled over to find Bilbo and comment him upon his quick thinking and that she found it rather funny to come up with such an excuse for the trolls to release them. After dismissing any confusion on her begrudging the hobbit for the accusations of 'being infested' and such, merely pointing out it was a good strategy to adapt to such a situation they had ended up in.

“This might be weird... But is there anything in my hair? Kili had picked out a leaf and, as much as I would like to believe him, I don't.” It was easy to say that about the dwarf. She didn't know much about any of them but she trusted the sentiments of a hobbit, who were noted for their tidiness, than a dwarf.

Bilbo shook it head before looking back to Kili who had started poking some sort of fun at his red-faced brother.

“Good. Thank you, Master Baggins.” Her digits went through her hair once more with a sigh before following Bilbo's gaze behind them.

What a scene those brothers were making. Fili seemed to have gotten his brother in a good headlock while the younger of the two tried to tackle him to the ground to get his head unstuck. Really, they had just gotten away from being the meal for a few trolls and this was what they intended to do with their new freedom?

Several of the others chuckled at the tom foolery of the brothers while others just shook their heads with hidden smiles. Enna, however, couldn't hold back how cute the scene actually was. It was a small and short slip of her mouth forming a rather warm side-ways smirk at the two. Enna would later be thankfully that it was such a short misstep as both the brothers stopped almost entirely, from her smile, if it weren't for Fili loosing his balance, casting them both to the ground.

Enna made quick recovery of letting herself go behind a cough and turning away from the brotherly display to return to their camp to reclaim her things, the others following behind. It was a relief to her that her things were right where she had left them, the leather strip half-way threaded where she had left it. She made quick work in finishing it before pulling the shirt over her head and lacing her vest back up.

The comfortable weight of the vest relaxed her a bit more before Thorin entered the area with the wizard not far behind them, giving an order that they were to head off to find where the trolls had been staying when not in daylight. A sound idea but Enna couldn't help the sympathetic look she gave Bilbo as he was the dirtiest one of the whole group and she was sure he felt it with every step. The company gathered up the camp and followed their leader's direction.

~ * ~

And as it so happened, there was a cave not too far from where they had encountered the trolls. Enna wasn't alone in scrunching her nose at the stench of the cave but bore through it as they looked among the hoard the creatures had gathered. The wizard and exiled dwarven king pondered over some elven swords while a few of the others buried some gold for 'later investments' or stood guard outside the cave.

But Enna had her mind set on something else. Or several things.

She sifted through mostly junk before giving a confident chortle at finding more than several spare arrows and a rather impressive looking bow. The wood was dark and slightly stiff but she found great strength in it after an experimental tug on the bow string. With a few improvements, she could come to appreciate such a weapon. While her current bow had served her quite well, she had started feeling the give of over-use and age of having carried it with her for so many years.

Thorin's words bounced off of the walls of the cavern, signalling them to move on ahead out of the dank hole. The dwarrowdam quickly stuffed the arrows into her hip-hoisted quiver and grabbed her newly found bow, leaving her old one behind. Perhaps someone would find it useful as she had, if such a place were rediscovered.

Enna crossed in front of Gandalf to follow to other's out of the cave, utterly glad to be rid of the stench from her senses.

“Not a bad bow you got there, lass.” Balin peered at the weapon from his spot against the mouth of the cave.

Enna turned the bow around in her grasp a bit more and give a short nod. “It should serve better than my last.” She plucked the bow string with a nod. “Amazing what elves can make sometimes...”

Enna had never had an resentment towards elves nor any sort of specific loyalties towards them. She had run into the few along the roads when she ventured from her home or when one came traveling by and needed aid. Goods were always exchanged with a little more suspicion on the elves part but Enna had figured it had something to do with what happened between their races. Reassuring the opposing side was sometimes harder than it needed to be but it payed off for both of them.

But it seemed that the dwarves of this group did not seem the same. The instant drop of gazes or scrutinizing glances she received caused her to raise a brow before rolling her eyes.

“I know of the past and, quite frankly, it does no one any good to dwell on it.”

“You were but nothing more than a child when those events happened!” Gloin had been the name of that dwarf that seem to try to reprimand her on her comment.

“True.” She tightened the quiver in her waist and cock her head to the side, her gaze a little more than a blaze of blue. “But what good does it to dwell in your past? Nothing. It grows and festers within yourself and spews out whatever bile it conjures up.”

“And what do you know of our past?” The booming voice of their leader should have made her shrink but all it seemed capable in doing was flaring up Enna's anger more.

“Enough to know what both sides did to one another.” Even for being shorter than Thorin, she tried her best to level a glare with him. “Look, I have little interest in what quarrel you have with the elves. I am here to reach the lands by your mountain. That is all.”

She set her jaw as they continued to glare at one another before Thorin broke it at the sound of the group that had scouted ahead shouting. There was barely enough time for the huff that left her nostrils before she and the others took off towards the shouts.

It had turned out to be a wizard or that was what Enna assumed after being recognized Gandalf gave up the other bursting through the brush with accusing shouts. Such an odd... Fellow. Enna had met her fair share of strange strangers but this Radagast was sure to top that list after that greeting. Bugs coming from his mouth, being covered in the very earth itself and he didn't seem to be entirely there... But he still seemed less hostile than the dwarves had been so he was 'alright' to her, for now.

Him and Gandalf had gone off for a chat about something important, she supposed. The dwarrowdam had made a point to not talk or comment on their new visitor. They had made it rather clear what they had thought about her bring up certain comments so why bother starting up any more? She did find it a little relieving that Bilbo wasn't put-off by it.

A gave an apologetic smile her way and she managed a small nod before rolling her neck from side to side to rid herself of the tension that has crept up in her joints from the little spit her and Thorin had had. She was sure that she was loosing years just from being in this group... Well, most of it. The nephews of their leader seemed to try their best to keep her spirits up. And Bofur was nice enough to let her know, in a subtle way that most of them just had their own thoughts on the elves and it was better left 'untouched.'

Though the sudden howls off in the distance weren't going to exactly help her situation either.

“Was that a wolf?” Enna glanced at their hobbit companion before scanning their area as much as she could, keeping a good grip on her bow and several arrows in her opposite hand. “Are there wolves out there?”

“Wolves? No, that is not a wolf.” Enna would one-hundred percent agree with Bofur. Wolves did not howl like that. At least no wolf she had come across.

And of course, they received a rather nasty answer of a Warg coming up over the hill behind them, fangs bared and muscles ready to pounce and tear the flesh from their bones. It had been quite some time since Enna had encountered a Worg and she had hoped to stave that 'meeting' as much as she could. And she was determined to keep it that way.

She loosened a couple arrows at the Warg, nailing the creature in both the head and shoulder, just enough for it to loose it's concentration on footing and tumble down to meet Thorin's sword. A second came from the opposite direction and Enna was thankful to not be the only archer within their group. And she had to admit, Kili was a fine shot. But she would compliment him later. They had a big problem right now.

“Warg scouts!” Great. Just what they needed right now. Cause, you know, trolls hadn't been enough. “Which means an Orc pack is not far behind.”

“Orc pack?” Enna sometimes wished she had an extra pair of eyes cause she was sure to worry herself sick over this homely creature.

Then the accusations started between the wizard and their dwarven leader and Enna nearly bit her tongue off trying to keep herself from shouting at the pair to move it or they were to lose their skins! Then the knowledge of their ponies having taken off was just the cherry on top. A tired hand ran down her face before traveling back up to scratch her scalp. This was just great. Enna had only so many arrows and she did not fancy watching the others being torn asunder by Wargs and Orc weapons.

But then a rather curious idea came from their new wizard of the wilds. He would draw them off while they would escape. That... Might actually work. He seemed rather confident in his rabbits outrunning Wargs and Enna was willing to try anything at this point.

If they managed to get out of this situation, she would even think about, possibly... Maybe giving an apology to their stubborn dwarf of a leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting on the chapter after this one. |D
> 
> I'm going to be slightly busier than I normally am but I'll try to catch up on the weekdays as my weekends are gonna be pretty busy~


	3. Chapter 3

 

It wasn't that Enna wasn't used to running.

Valor above only knew that she had done her fair share of running when having to flee from certain characters that saw fit to collect her head for a pretty bag of gold pieces. It happened and it was just a part of her life, more often than she would like it to be.

But running from a rather persistent band of Orcs and Wargs. That was a little much. Undoubtedly topping her list of 'worst things to be chased by.'

They had been doing alright til one of the scouts had found their hiding spot behind a boulder. Kili had loosened an arrow, not quite taking out the Warg or the scout a top his back. The company reigned in on the scout, thus causing the near by scouts that had been taking chase on Radaghast to turn and head for them.

 _'If we make it out of this,'_ Enna tried to keep an open mind as she loosened an arrow into one of the Orc scouts that were closing in on them. Yes, right in the eye! _'I am teaching that fool of a dwarf where to aim!'_

"Where's Gandalf?"

Oh great, the wizard was gone. What perfect timing that old badger had!

"He's abandoned us!" Enna was nearing to the point of agreeing with Dwalin on that but it just didn't seem like something the conjurer would do.

Enna was used to taking on smaller groups of… Well, anything. This was a little much. She had a plan to help but it would be a waste, in her opinion, of a good poison. But she had little choice. The dwarrowdam flicked the flap of her left side pouch of her backpack and pulled out a small vial of dark red liquid.

She quickly bit and pulled the cork plugging the vial before dumping the contents into her quiver, coating her arrow head's with the sticky fluid.

"Abandoned or not, I'm not going down easily!" Another arrow, newly coated, flew into one of their enemies eyes, toppling him from his mount that had been getting a might too close to Ori.

This was going to be a whole new experience in multi-tasking for Enna. Her eyes darted around from dwarf to dwarf to hobbit then back around. She was sure to make herself dizzy soon if she didn't slow down but how could she? Enna was almost completely certain Bilbo had little to no fighting experience, as the way he held his new 'sword' in his grasp was evident of that. Another one to teach if they were to survive.

After letting another arrow fly into the tender spot of a Warg's forehead, she started making her way backwards towards the group of dwarves. Annoyance was slowly coming over Enna as her arrows dwindled. She knew she would need these later but she also didn't fancy Warg's fangs chewing her face off.

Before Enna could release a second arrow into a Warg that had decided to nearly jump Fili out of his preferable vision, a familiar wizen voice rang from behind a pile of rocks.

"This way, you fools!"

Who was that old conjurer calling 'fools'? Enna would rebuttal later. She very much wanted to get away from these foul creatures and save what little arrows she still had left.

The others made there way over to the drop down cave that Gandalf had found. While the others made their way down, Enna stayed up top to ensure the others made it down. Wasn't going to be a long journey without them. And Enna, supposed, she could fashion herself some arrows along the way, if she had to.

Perching herself on the rocks rimming the opening the company were sliding down, she let go a few arrows into the Orc scouts to increase their odds of getting everyone down.

"Kili! Run!" Enna had to give Thorin some credit. He was concerned for his nephews and they did seem rather capable, if not lacking in aiming.

After the brothers began leaping down, Thorin motioned for her to drop. How was she to refuse? Enna placed the two arrows she had strung back into her quiver before dropping down after Kili, Thorin not too far behind her. She and the others felt sure that they hadn’t exactly hidden where they had jumped from so they braced for a flood of Orcs.

That was until a loud horn echoed out and down into their little cavern.

Swords clashing, Orc and Warg screams mingled above them. It sounded like a battle was taking place up on the land they had just escaped from. And an Orc tumbling down with an arrow sticking out of it confirmed the noise that was going on above.

"Elves." It wasn't a hidden disgust in Thorin's voice after he yanked the arrow from the creature and threw it to the ground.

Well, if he didn't want it… Enna retrieved the arrow and placed it amongst the others in her quiver, promptly ignoring the looks she was receiving. Like she was going to let a still usable arrow be tossed and forgotten.

Thorin gave the same accusing glare and words at their wizard companion while Enna had moved towards the back of their group to follow close to where Dwalin seemed to be investigating. She got a quick peek before getting a nasty glare from the burly dwarf.

After questioning whether or not they follow the path, they made their way through the small crevice of a path. Enna didn't know how to feel about it. She was happy to get out of their little corner of the earth but this way felt... Strange. And she wasn't alone. Bilbo had picked it up to and she was sure the others felt it just as much. Whether it was magic or just a strange prickling sensation of nerves, Enna didn't care _too_ much.

As she ran her hands alone the stone walls surrounding them, she couldn't help but think she had felt this kind of presence before. The sort of calm, almost cold, air about them. Cold but charged with a sort of static. Enna suddenly knew this feeling prickling her skin from head to toe. And she was sure that some of the others weren't going to be happy about where they were going to end up.

And she was right.

The equal parts of repulsion, slight awed looks and the sputtering words of their Dwarven leader were of no surprise to the dwarrowdam of the group. But it was funny to see Bilbo sharing the same look she was having. She lightly nudged him with her elbow and gave him a knowing look with an eyebrow before looking towards what Gandalf had called ' _Imladris_ ' or, as the hobbit had put it, Rivendell.

It truly was a beautiful place. Enna had heard stories of such a location but had never thought herself to be lucky enough to actually see it with her own eyes. There would have been no reason to. But now, with their group low on supplies and in need of some food and rest, this place was a haven compared to what she was used to. “Elven magic... That must have been that weird feeling...”

“It seems so. Very old magic.” The hobbit agreed as they walked to the overlook a bit more. “I've heard tales of this place. I don't think they do it much justice.”

“I'd wager not.” Enna chuckled while adjusting her pack. “And I doubt we'll ever get to know by just standing here.” She was ready to continue regardless of the group's feelings towards such a place.

“I-Umm...” The hobbit was hesitate, much as he had been the rest of the trip and Enna couldn't blame him.

But Enna was also no hobbit that had lived in a cozy environment the majority of her life. Even though she had signed a contract, when she had read it, it didn't say anything about waiting for her group. And, being a little thankful for their wizard having a convincing tongue on him, they were able to head out and Gandalf put himself at the front to make their visit a tad less hostile as it was sure to end up if Thorin were leading.

Enna had to hand it to the conjurer. He had a way with words. The conversation was light and more to the archer's taste then the past talks they she had seen Gandalf try amongst their group. The elf was polite but didn't seem to be the one Gandalf had hoped to be able to talk with. Someone by the name of 'Elrond' or something. Unfortunately, he seemed to be away from the... Enna felt calling this place a 'city' wasn't exactly the right word for it. 'Sanctum' seemed to fit it better with the lights and architecture.

There was a short bit of silence til the same horn they had all heard when they had been down in the cavern echoed out once more.

Enna didn't get much of a chance to try and keep herself from being pushed inwards, into the middle of the dwarves with Bilbo as more elves began circling them while astride their steads. It was a little showy for what it needed to be. Wasn't like they were coming upon this place to loot it. But they weren't exactly invited either...

Once the elves had sufficiently riled the dwarves up, the one called 'Elrond' dismounted and presented a weapon that looked like the ones the Orcs that had been chasing them had. Well, good to know that they had been taken care of. A small talk happened, once again, with Gandalf and the elf before he acknowledged Thorin, for his linage, then the group. But not in Common speak.

Elvish was not a language Enna was all too familiar with but she was certain he wasn't calling her or her mother anything so she didn't feel any, if at all, threatened but the words as the others had. Especially when Gandalf translated for them.

Food and rest did sound perfect right about now.

She followed the others as they were lead more into the elven sanctuary. But seemed not without being questioned, even the slightest. Enna had expected as much. She did stick out about as much as the dwarves did on their own, even more so for being who she was.

“Miss Terrwyn... Am I right to assume you are daughter to Miss Elaine Terrwyn?” The elf that had first greeted them had decided to trail along side the group; On Enna's left while Fili had been nearly glued to her right since the elves had rode up to the entrance gates.

“I might be. Pray tell where you heard such a name?” They may have been offering food and lodging for how ever long there were there for but that didn't mean she needed to pay for it with her life story.

“We have had scouts venture such a distance to where they have stopped there from time to time. She was known to making outstanding medicine.” Ahh... A common case when people learned her last name, the few that did. Enna's muscles visibly relaxed before nodding.

“She was well known for that.” Enna moved her gaze from the elf back forward to where they were being lead. “But yes, I am.”

“... I heard she was incredibly gifted with such a craft.”

“She was...” This wasn't exactly a subject Enna was a totally fan of talking about. The past was past. She cherished the memories of her mother when she had been around her and didn't really ever like talking about them.

And it seemed that fact was not entirely hidden in her face. Fili examined her before lightly nudging her arm with his. “But you've gotten a bit of that too, right?”

“Flattery doesn't work on me, Fili.” It was small but it was a smile, none the less.

“It's not flattery. You know what you've got and you seem to be doing just fine.” Fili quipped back, giving her a stern look that she couldn't help but smile a bit more at.

“... Thank you, Fili.”

They all walked in silence the rest of the way up to where they were to be seated for food. It wasn't until Enna could smell the food did she realize just _how_ hungry she really was. Her stomach grumbled low but just enough for Enna to hear it. She could have cared less at this time. She just wanted something in her belly.

As it seemed, the food was not up to par with what the dwarves were used to eating. It wouldn't really have been Enna's choice either. Greenery wasn't exactly filling and wouldn't last long for energy. But she would take it or nothing. While the others picked and flicked their food about, Enna ate as much as she possibly could, mostly filling in the space where meat would be with bread rolls.

"Hungry there?" Enna froze mid bite and slowly turned her head to glance at Kili who seemed to think it funny with how fast she was eating.

"Better than nothing. Survival ability seems to increase when eating, I heard." A quick reply was given before finishing her last few bites.

A few 'Ooo's rang along the table from her remark, soon followed by Enna's signature brow raise. The smirk may or may not have been a conscious thought of hers but it worked all the same.

"Oh? I catch and eat my own meal just fine. I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Oh, I've seen how you shoot, Kili. And to be honest," She turned her whole body towards him, back facing Bilbo. "I wasn't all too impressed." Her smirk had shrunk into a scrutinizing gaze.

Apparently, this was seen as an insult as a few of the dwarves full on froze up and stared at her in disbelief of her having just said that an heir of Durin, in their sense, was weak. Which wasn't at all what she had said but with the hushed khuzdul words and the cold steely gaze from Dwalin and, even, from Fili, it was clear. It was probably a good idea Thorin was at a different table as she was sure he would have had a sword pointed in her face right about then.

Time for some alone time from the dwarves.

“Well, I can see when I'm not wanted.” Enna wasn't entirely sure where the hostility had suddenly come from. But she had heard dwarves were supremely sensitive when it came to their pride.

Joy.

“Until you all decide to speak to me rather than hide behind a language you keep so coveted to yourselves as our race is known for handling it's gold.” To have said such a thing in the presence of elves didn't help. And Enna couldn't have cared.

“Have you no sense of pride?” Her own cold stare shifted to Bofur who looked like he wanted to back up a smidge but kept his ground.

“Does it look like it? You seem to forget what I do for a living, Master Dwarf.” Back to titles for a while. She hoisted her pack and bow on her shoulder, having kept her quiver belted to her and turned to regard one of their elven hosts. “I mean't no disrespect, if you could believe such a thing from someone like me. He needs more training and practice with his eyes. That's all I mean't.”

“It is clear that I am still no good around others.” She nodded to the one of the hosts, nodding before following them out of the courtyard dining area.

It was good while it lasted. Now she had to think about what exactly how she was going to deal with them the rest of the way to the mountain. She had a contract. And she doubted they would tare it up over a little comment like that. But then again, she didn't know all that much about this group. She knew they were reckless, loyal, secretive but jovial, in their own way.

A long sigh left her, drawing the attention of her guide.

“I'm not the only one that sees that you're not... Exactly like those other dwarves.” The elven guide that had questioned her earlier was the one showing her to another area from the others. At least he was polite.

“Great. That sort of reputation among the elves is going to wonderful for me.” Her thumb and index finger messaged the bridge of her nose as she thought just how great that was going to become for her in the future.

“No, no! I-I mean't it's kind of, well, good!” Great back-pedaling there, buddy.

Enna rose her brow at the other before taking in the scenery around her. This place truly was a sight to behold, no matter where she looked. She seemed to have been lead to a terrace that gave a rather breath-taking view of the land they had happened upon, thanks to their wizard companion.

The dwarrowdam needed to be sure she didn't drop her bag from the awe-struck shock she was feeling and, instead, shook her head a bit before regarding her guide once more. It truly was a peaceful place for her to cool and calm her nerves. She was still 'slightly' peeved at having been nearly ripped apart from the looks she had gotten from the dining table.

“Thank you... Now if you'll excuse me.” Enna began approaching a bench before the elf's hand lightly grasped her shoulder. She stopped and looked at the hand then up with a questioning gaze.

“If you need anything, just ask.” It was... Polite. Truly.

“Thank you but I will be fine.” Enna just wanted to be alone for a while or as long as she could get.

That seemed to satisfy her guiding companion as he nodded and strode off somewhere else. Enna let out a light puff of relief before retrieving her pipe to give herself a bit of time to concentrate on what, exactly, she was going to do with her time. After packing the wooden smoking instrument and lighting it from one of the near by torches, she got to contemplating.

Herbs needed to be churned, poultices needed to be made and bottled... And poisons needed to be produced and applied to her arrows. The one she had been using an hour or so prior were sure to have faded off into small flecks at the bottom of her quiver.

Salves and her more organ-friendly medicines won out as she laid her bow down onto the ground and began fetching the certain vials and tools needed from her pack. She laid the pack aside as she got to work. Enna figured it would do them some good to have a wide variety of healing compounds on them in case something came up in their traveling. And she didn't want to waste any ingredients on healing a side effect of her more extreme healing solutions like she had when she had first met them.

Those dwarves... Never had she thought she would say she had found a race more stubborn and prideful as the race of man! A light 'tch' left the side of her mouth not holding her pipe as she ground her necessary ingredients. She would have offered to help Kili but now it seemed to her that such an offer would not be accepted. Fine by her! She could just watch her own back! Not like she cared what happened to them, right?

Her nearly powder-ground ingredients didn't take to kind to her rash thoughts. She hadn't mean't to ground them _that_ much. Great, wasted herbs...

Maybe brewing medicines wasn't such a great idea while she was in the mind-set she was in currently. After trying her hardest to re-cork her vials without breaking them out of frustration. This isn't something that should affect her so much but she knew she really only had herself to blame. With the vials back in their proper spots in her bag, she hoisted it back onto her shoulder before exploring the grounds a little more. When would she get another chance, really?

Besides, the laughing and singing that had been coming from the other direction of where you traveling party sat sounded like they had cooled down far better than she had.

 

~*~

 

It had turned out to be just the walk she needed. The sun was beginning to slowly set as she exited the arboretum, which had been lovely and informative. Enna had taken the opportunity to jot down several notes about the plants while browsing. It was refreshing for her to see new plants she had yet to have heard or even seen of!

But now she seemed to have found herself facing a large domed building. The architecture was brilliant! The columns hold the structure were a pristine white as if shaped from marble stone! They felt like it too. Enna pressed her hands flat against the entrance doors, pushing them open. And what a sight she was greeted with. Her hand flew up to catch her gradually slipping pack before entering the building.

“A music hall...” What a find! An amazing find, indeed! Her eyes couldn't take in enough with the single turn she took so several more needed to be done.

The walls were lined with beautiful instruments from various families of the music world. Wood, brass, silver all adorn from the ground nearly all the way up to the ceiling. Various benches and chairs were laid out, she assumed, for playing and the leisure-seating to listen to someone play. The dwarrowdam was surprised to find the hall empty. The echo of her boots made it seem like this was such a sacred place where only few ventured but she could tell from the violins and flutes close to her height-level that that was far from the truth.

What would such instruments sound like in such a place?

After staring at the fiddle she had been eyeing for a minute or so, she finally gave in and set her pack down. She removed her gloves, pocketing them before gently grasping the neck of the instrument. The familiar feel of soft, thin strings beneath her fingers made her heart swell uncontrollably. Such a feeling of nostalgia rushed into her as her digits lightly plucked the cords of the fiddle. Her eyes fluttered shut at the sounds bouncing from off each wall, the ring of the strings brought a wide, gentle smile to her lips.

It had been far too long since she had had the please of playing such an instrument. Her own fiddle from long ago had splintered beyond repair so she had always resorted to using a borrowed instrument, depending on the town she had been in. But this... This was a fiddle she would trade her very soul for.

“I don't know if it sounds **that** good.” Her eyes shot open at the sudden voice from the entrance way of the hall. It seemed their elven host, Elrond, had decided to take his leave of the merriment happening down by the dwarves and took a walk of his own. Had she truly said that out loud?

“I didn't realize I was in the company of another. Apologies.” Enna lowered the fiddle down onto one of the nearby lounges.

A hand was brought up before he gestured to the instrument.

“Please, continue. It has been many years since it has been played.” Enna looked from the fiddle up to the elf before nodding slowly and accepting his request. “And I have heard you are quite skilled with strings.”

“Good to know my 'skills with strings' reputation are not solely tied to my bow.” She adjusted the strings to produce the correct notes she needed. “I must say, you do have a wonderful collection here. Not many places have such space for all of these.”

After a few more words here and there, Enna had become satisfied with how tuned the fiddle had become. She plucked the bow from where she had set it aside on the cushion beside her. As much as she admired the hall, she did prefer playing outside. With a shallow bow and a gesture to, yet another, terrace that seemed connected to the hall, she followed after the elven lord.

She doubted she'd ever get used to such a view! The breeze come down from the mountains for the night to chill over til the next morning was soothing. If she could bottle such a thing, she would. But she figured she had stared long enough at the scenery. She had been asked to preform and she would oblige Elrond's request.

Enna used a small foot stool to get herself situated on the railing of the terrace. It was a perfect spot as she didn't fear heights and it would offer a great sound-travel for her music. And she knew just the song for the scene was sitting in.

The dwarrowdam shouldered the fiddle and began to play. Most would think the fiddle only good for loud and boisterous songs but she preferred to play a bit out of its element. She knew this song well. It was the first one she had learned.

A slow, calm song that gently rose and fell like the wind itself being carried across the fields of autumn. To many it seemed so sad but to her, it brought out the beauty of the quiet. Even as she played, she found herself becoming relaxed all the more she listened, leaning against the wall supporting her with her right leg dangling off the ledge of the railing. But if she continued, she might fall asleep right off the edge.

So maybe a little more pep was needed.

Enna only allowed a sliver of sight from her closed eyes as she switched the tone. Pressing a tad harder on the strings and bringing the bow across the cords a might sharper to produce a stronger sound. A tavern favorite, she remembered. Her legs seemed to come to life as she swung them over and hopped onto the terrace floor and held her pose before moving on her own as if to dance with the instrument she was playing. Enna, normally, wouldn't do such a thing without playing but it felt, almost, relieving to be able to have such a luxury of the understanding audience.

And it seemed the elven lord wasn't the only one watching. Several of the other elves that had been wandering near by had heard the music and wandered over to peer at who exactly was entertaining their lord. Some leaned against the door frame while others peeked around corners. Enna nearly faltered at seeing so many eyes on her but it was exciting to be the center of the musical entertainment. Some even looked eager to join, many looking to Elrond for a sort of hidden message to be given.

It seemed to have been given as several elves came out of the hall, deer drums, other stringed instruments and flutes joined her and Enna couldn't help but smile.

To experience such a setting was genuinely uplifting. Enna might have even had the heart to forgiven her companions for their earlier conflict. She did wonder if that had been their elven host's goal but no matter. She was having fun and, by the Valor, she wasn't going to stop now!

Never had she been given a chance to play with elves and she had heard many a tale of their skills with playing music as she was known for. Too bad she had been so engrossed with her playing that she hadn't noticed the extra pairs of eyes of her companions who had come up to see what was grabbing the attention of so many others.

She gave a twirl here and there as she let herself get carried away by such beautiful music she was able to produce with such gracious hosts! Her nimble fingers danced up and down the neck of the fiddle to a beat they had all found and couldn't seem to stop. Then clapping started.

Enna practically stopped as she noticed her traveling party had come to see them. It seemed they were examining just how this woman, who earlier looked about ready to spit venom from her very mouth, was sporting a smirk and dancing around with a fiddle amongst elven musicians, playing a rather merry tune. She couldn't help the chuckle at all the near-gaping expressions and the fact that Bilbo didn't seem to mind in the least and was clapping along to the music.

It wasn't until she noticed Fili and Kili coming up behind him with string instruments of their own in hand did she finally laugh. A bright, right laugh that had almost caused Fili to trip over his own brother. But how could she hold back such a thing? So eager to join, were they?

“You looked like you could use some help.” Kili started on her left, eyeing her fiddle before catching up.

“You know this song?”

“O' course we do! Who doesn't?” Fili sided up on her right, jumping into the song himself.

Ah... What a sound three fiddles playing together could make... Enna swore she was drunk on the air alone from the sensations of music and harmony in the small space of the balcony. It didn't seem the others were joining. All except Bofur, who couldn't help but sing the melody of the song with them.

It was... In a small way, an apology to each other. The switching of lead happened quite often, even if Enna did love playing it, she needed to give it up here and there. And she had to admit, the brothers did make a pair of fine fiddlers.

She would need to poke and prod the others about if they played instruments themselves...

As the sun began to set, many went off to bathe and find a suitable place to bed down for the night. A great many of the dwarves saw fit to leap into the fountain and bathe there while Enna and Bilbo had made it a mission to be as far away from that as possible. That was **not** something Enna wanted to experience after having had such a lovely time. Bathing areas were found, separately and they washed up and joined the others at the designated spot on a different balcony.

Honestly, how many balconies did this place have?!

None the less, a fire was started and Bifur had tried to roast the greenery that the others had refused to eat. Enna helped a little with seasoning and it seemed agreeable after it was added with a thumbs-up she had been given.

“So that's how Enni-strings plays.” Ok, she was going to have to endure that for a bit. She did, in a way, deserve it. So she tried with all her might to squash the glare that had built up to aim at Bofur.

“Did I meet up to the stories told?” The dwarrow could have cared less but it was curiosity that was calling to her.

“I dunno...” Oh, here it came. Fili was, of course, going to start this off. “I've heard you could fiddle your way out of jail. I don't know if that was _tthhhaatt_ good”

“Yeah,” Now his brother was going to start up. They had situated themselves on either side of her for this very reason, it seemed. Great. “I mean, we were able to keep up with you just fine. From what people made it sound, you're a legend.”

“Am I now? With the nickname I've been given?” Enna had preoccupied herself with helping Bifur stoke the fire and keep it going for a bit longer.

“Well, that implies you can use different strings. Bow strings and fiddle strings alike.” Kili grabbed up a stick to do the very same.

“... Suppose that makes sense. Then how about this, next time we should all be playing, I'll bet I can beat you both, at the same time, at playing the fiddle.” Gambling wasn't something she enjoyed or was even good at. But these two... How else was she suppose to earn back her respect?

“Deal!” A stereo acceptance of her challenge resounded before Enna shook her head.

“If I win, neither of you get to use that name **ever again**.”

“And if either of us win...”

“... We get to call you that whenever we feel like it.” These two... She honestly did wander how their uncle put up with them.

Speaking of the King Under the Mountain, where had he gone? Balin and Bilbo to, for that matter? She figured the two of them were fine. Not much here would hurt them other than themselves. Thorin was capable on his own and Bilbo was good at staying out of trouble, at least from what she had seen. And Balin, well, he was a fitting adviser so no worry was put his way in her mind.

Balin had returned a short time after and gave a small run-down of where they were to head. Durin's day? An explanation was given after the expression she had given and to only be given such a short amount of time to find this door! They would need to make quick work in the morning. And, as it would seem, it would come sooner than the morning. After their leader and burglar returning and with only a sliver of the setting sun left, they repacked their belongings to venture on out of the cozy elven lands.

Enna felt for the hobbit as he looked back to the sanctum. It was tempting to stay. Food, beds, warmth and music... Enna wouldn't want to leave either. But she had a big prize on her mind. That dragon. She needed to see it and at least give a try at obtaining her goal. She didn't really have anything to lose.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Traversing the mountain had been one of their biggest feats. The high mountains tops had been fine. It was clear, if not slightly nauseating from the lack of air so high up. It wasn't until they reached the sides of the mountains did things become... troublesome. The howling winds and pelting rain did not make it the least bit easier. The ground was slick and rapidly falling out from underneath their boots. Good thing she had thought ahead and adorn her cloak once more to help keep her from getting chilled to the bones once more. But this was far worse then just mere cold rain.

The mountain was crumbling above and below them. They needed to escape the weather and the siding of the mountain. And, to make matters worse, it seemed the mountain wasn't just crumbling from lack of stability.

Stone Giants...

Enna had only heard of such creatures of pure stone and rock. But to witness it... She was in awe and horror at the same time. With Bofur nearly losing himself over the edge, Enna pushed herself up to the wall as best she could, making sure to give enough room for Fili and Bofur on either of her sides. She valued her life over the sight of mountain creatures.

But it seemed these things didn't have the slightest clue that the small band of travelers seemed to be caught up in their 'battle' during the storm. With each step, these stone giants were making their travel worse and worse. Especially when they seemed to have all been crossing across the knees of one. The giant of stone being stood and fought with the others as her and the group tried their hardest to keep themselves from being killed.

Easier said than done.

The group became separated from their main party as they could see half of them had escaped the ledge of the giant's knees. But her, Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur and Ori seemed to still be within the midst of it all. Jumping would have ended in certain death but staying here was going to lead down that road regardless. And it seemed their time was up.

The giant's head seemed to have been knocked off, causing it to fall to it's own doom. The stone giant's knee was on it's way to colliding with the side of the mountain. Enna closed her eyes to prepare for her fate of being a stain upon the stones. That was until she felt someone cover her body with theirs before stone-met-stone. Enna should have felt far worse than she did, being buried under rubble and... someone else. It had turned out to be a certain blonde dwarf.

After freeing herself of the rocks slowly crushing her stomach, she turned her attention to the dwarf that had just made a conscious decision to keep her from becoming one with the stone wall. With an outstretched hand, she helped him to his feet, not really knowing what to do. A simple 'thank you' wouldn't have done for something like that.

But what else could she had done... She bit her bottom lip. “Ummm... Thank you.” She lightly squeezed his hand, not having much options left open for her.

Fili seemed to be just as taken aback for a moment before giving her a returning squeeze. “You're welcome.” She didn't need to look up from staring at the ground to see his smile.

Way to make things more awkward, Enna.

“Wait, where's Bilbo?”

As unlucky as it was for Bilbo, it made breaking the moment easier. The others looked and quickly found him dangling over the edge of the ledge. The poor hobbit... But Thorin thought quickly, swung down and hoisted him up. But, in the chain of events, nearly lost himself over the edge. Enna quickly dropped her pack from her shoulders to reach over the edge to grab Thorin's other hand with Dwalin having grasped his right hand. With their combined effort, they pulled their dwarven leader back up from an undeniable death. What good would they do without the leader of the company? Not much, that was for sure.

While this terrain was not completely unfamiliar to her, the mountains back home were crumbling just as much, but to blame their burglar was not something she would have done. He was trying his best with where he was!

Nature was never kind and why would Thorin think Bilbo would instantly adapt?

Enna would have pressed the matter but she was tired, cold and wet. They had managed to find a small crevice within the mountain that offered a bit of shelter. After the idea of a fire being quickly vetoed, Enna found herself setting up her pack against the far wall to try and make some resemblance of a bed. It probably would have been better to set up amongst the others on the floor. Body heat and all but... Enna just couldn't see it happening for her. But she did noticed both the brother's of Durin sleeping, curled up, on either side of her own sleeping area. It was comforting, in it's own way. Like having someone actually watching out for her.

Kili felt like the brother she wished she would have had in her youth and Fili... Enna wasn't entirely sure how to feel about the elder brother of the two but all she knew was how to become awkward when alone with him and how to become tongue-tied when he pulled stunts such as protecting her from being crushed by a mountain.

Wait... No. She hadn't ever... Nnooo... She'd only read silly stories and sang such tales of it... But, maybe...? She had always said that if the right one came along...

Great.

Now things were going to be **even more** awkward, if that were even possible now.

Now how was she suppose to get any rest? Especially with how close he was that she was just now realizing this feeling. While this was her first time experiencing it with another person besides her mother and in a... Different way.

And, to make matters worse, it seemed the floor was giving out underneath them if Thorin's hurried shouts for everyone to wake up were to be taken with the very haste he was using.

Welp, what an interesting end to a day...

 _'Oh great.'_ Was the last fleeting thought she had before they all plunged down into the earth beneath them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait ^.^' 
> 
> Been busying and I'm trying to get to these in my spare time. c:
> 
> Thank you guys for being patience~


	4. Chapter 4

No matter how hard Enna had tried to bury her dagger into the ground around them, she couldn't get a catch and ended up spiraling down into the caverns below with everyone else. Every curse and swear dropped from her mouth as she continued falling and receiving a bruise on almost every spot of her body. She was sure to feel those later. Especially after landing down on top of Nori and Kili. A sharp grunt left her before she tried her best to roll off them. Until Fili, Bilbo and Bombur ended up crushing her, knocking the very wind from her lungs.

“By the Valor, GET OFF!” She nudged the dwarves and hobbit on top of her, only to make matters worse.

Coming face to face with Fili, being mere centimeters away. Enna had gotten quite the sight of his eyes and smaller features like, even though he was the elder brother, he still carried a bit of a boyish face and how prominent the lines from smiling for much were ingrained in his dimples. He had dimples!

Wait... Had she just thought that...?

Okay, that was enough for her before she lost her ability to keep from blushing up a storm. NOT something she wanted anyone to see. **EVER**.

“C-Come on now, off!” A little more forceful shove was given before their 'entertainer's came and saw what had dropped down into their domain.

They were all grabbed, gripped, shoved and picked at as they were lead more and more along the most unstable bridge Enna ever had the 'pleasure' of walking on. She and others could only assume they were being led towards the one in charge.

And what a host greeted them. The King of Goblins was a being Enna had only heard of and he was surly more disgusting in person. It was bad enough that the grotesque creatures had taken their packs and weapons. Enna's face contorted as the chirping monster groped her for any more weapons on her person. Fili and Bofur had struggled to try and get to them, Fili looking far more enraged.

Her vest daggers had been found, along with the ones in her side pouch. Enough with the touching! Ok, that was- ENOUGH!

Enna squared a glare at the goblin currently checking for the fifth time and headbutted him. The action sent him over the edge and, while it had caused a low twinge of pain, she was satisfied with the result. A few more were coming for her. Damned little parasites. She could have cared less, at this point, with how she looked as she bared her teeth. Intimidation was key in such situations and, Gods above, she wasn't going to hold back.

She froze at hearing, what could be assumed, the sounds of a dying beast from how the Goblin King was singing. Oh gods... Her expression dropped to plain, unfiltered disgust, the corner of her lips lifting up with an eye roll, as they were lead more into the center of the goblin territory, right up to the presence of the creature's leader.

After the creature thoroughly examined them all for answers as to why they were there, obviously paranoid and untrustworthy but just as equally calculating. It was probably in Thorin's best interest in not sharing where they were all going. Enna only knew a little and that seemed to be already too much but for these goblin's to hear news of it. That would only lead to more trouble.

Only after announcing Thorin as the 'King of Nothing' and, seemingly, shaken their leader up a little with some information about a pale orc or something, did he finally see Enna. She was busy snarling at a couple of goblins that were trying to securing her fisted hands.

“And who is this?” Enna moved her gaze to the repugnant leader, her mouth shifting into a frown as she lifted her head. The chattering goblins finally managed to grabbed her wrists, after Enna's attention shifted.“I've heard female dwarves are scarcely seen. She is your 'company', I take it.”

It should have garnered a more extreme response from her but she knew that was what he wanted. It was pure bait as several of the other dwarves reacted to the vulgar insinuation. A bellowing laugh burst from the Goblin King before he clasped his thumb and forefinger on either side of her jaw. Her ears draw back and her nose scrunched up in disgust at being touched by such a thing. He jerked her head to her left before giving a sharp noise of discovery.

“Well, if this isn't a surprise. The Sapphire Serpent in my domain!” Enna pulled her head back, squinting with a restrained snarl painted across her face. “What an honor! A king and an assassin!”

“Tell me, who sent you?” Enna couldn't help but chuckle lightly before bursting out into laughter, full and loud, from the low voice that was laced with a tinge of worry. Her laugh only made it worse as she got to see him look genuinely afraid for but a moment.

“As if anyone has their eyes set on you! Hahahahaha!” The thought was incredibly humorous to Enna. What a trip that would be if someone had actually hired her to do such a thing. “I'd have to ask quite a sum to go out of my way and to this great a distance just to slay something like you!” Her voice bounced off the various cavern walls so all could hear the insult she was dishing out.

She barely had time to blink or to brush away a tear from her howling laughter as the large goblin ordered for strange instruments to be brought up. Great... Torture. And if the soon-to-come physical pain wasn't bad enough, the damned repulsive creature was singing again!

“Oh, just kill me, if it saves me from listening to this again.” She had no need to keep her voice down. It probably was barely heard over the loud squawking that the Goblin King seemed to have called 'singing.'

And did they really have to rifle through her pack and weapons? Well... They were searching and rummaging through the others things too but what did they think they were going to find, honestly? Weapons, sure, vials, which she was hoping they didn't move and probably some plants they had never seen before. And what would they do with them anyways? Enna was sure they barely had enough intelligence to even say their names...

It wasn't until one had happened to unsheathed their leader's sword he had found in the troll caves did things seem to slide down a per-verbally slope, if it could get any lower from here. A shriek rang out amongst the surrounding goblins with the sword clattering to the ground. Even the Goblin King seemed scared out of his own skin.

“I know that sword!” He bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at the said weapon. “It is the Goblin-Cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!”

A great frenzy had erupted among the goblins, one after another dropping their packs and weapon, to bashing and hitting everyone in the group. Everyone fought back as much as they could without their weapons. Well... Enna had a slight upper hand as she crouched down and pulled a blade from her boot that the goblins had forgotten to check. Enna was beyond acting even remotely calm and collected. She let out a frustrated yell as she through her arms up, the pair of goblins that had tried to topple her over stumbled back.

“Slash them! Beat them! Kill them!” Enna sometimes wished she could keep her 'wishes' to herself. “Kill them all!”

“Cut off his head!”

Her dagger made a sickening 'thud' noise as it made contact with the neck of a goblin trying to go for her before pulling it out and switching the grasp to slice at another coming from her left. This was too much. Far too many. And they were on their turf.

But that wouldn't stop Enna dragging more down with her, if she had to. She'd use her rage to make such a reckoning among this monsters was had. Another grabbed her dagger-wielding arm. Two others went for the opposite arm and she knocked heads with one, sending it off of her while the other clung on. Her next yell was from anger and the stinging feeling of claws ripping into her arms and neck. One had even managed a few scratches on her face, just barely missing her eye. The dwarrowdam struggled with all her might, trying to dislodge the creatures but to no avail.

She saw the others having just as much trouble and their leader was in danger of loosing his own head! The heavier set dwarves were fighting hard while the others tried with all they had to keep goblins off of them. Enna was no match for the weight of, now, four goblins as she tumbled to the floor, kicking her feet to try and gain some leverage over her attackers. They needed a way out! A way to succeed!

And they were answered with a bright, blinding light coming from the entrance they had been dragged down. Goblins flew about and off of the platform they were all upon with the Goblin King falling to his knees.

Enna and the others closed or shielded their eyes from the light as best they could before it dimmed. The silhouette of a tall man with a pointed hat with both a staff and sword shown within the entrance. Of all the times to- Now he showed up?! Well, they hadn't exactly waited for him either but when had they really had a chance to do so?

Enna didn't care. The goblins were off her back and her blood was still boiling pretty hot from the fight. And she wanted to finish it, logic be damned at this point, to her! As the darkness gave away to reveal what she already knew, the goblins began rising to their feet as her and the company did as well. The wizard looked calm but posed, ready to strike as she was sure they were too. They had an advantage and they were gonna use it!

“Take up arms. Fight.” As if she needed to be told but it still felt like a switch had been flipped for her and the other dwarves. “Fight!”

Enna grabbed her two other daggers and, after shoving one back in it's proper spot on her vest, lodged them both in the skull of a goblin before spinning to land it again within the neck of another. They all fought with the vigor they needed to make a successful escape out of these treacherous caverns of goblins. Hammers spun and swords clashed as they all fought goblin after goblin. Enna was even witness to Thorin colliding weapons with the Goblin King, sending the beast over the side to the depths below.

“Enna!” The shout snapped her back before she turned and crouched, her dagger shooting up into the underside of the goblin's jaw while the second slit the thing's throat. Great... Goblin blood. That was going to take some washing out. Her undershirt might as well become a rag at this point and her hair... Ugh!

“Thanks!” She called back before releasing the goblin and thrusting it over the edge to join it's brethren below. She would need to thank Ori later for that.

“Follow me.” Enna's head turned, away from another goblin she had cut the life from, as did several others to look at their rescuer. “Quick!” If he knew of a way out of here, Enna would have gladly followed the old man through fire itself. “Run!”

The ran along a ramp leading more into the city of goblins but anywhere better than that center platform was better. Everyone followed after Gandalf as he lead them through the jumbled chaos that was this 'city', using whatever means they needed to keep the goblins off of them and for them to continue forward.

Somehow, they had all managed to split up into two separate groups. But that didn't seem to slow them down in the least! Dwalin and his group had seemed to have fashioned a sort of battering ram out of a post while her group, follow Gandalf, moved through the goblins like a knife through butter! Enna had never experienced such a fight in all her life!

Even if the dwarves weren't all that great with talking or deliberation, they sure could fight. Thorin was swinging his sword as if it had been a part of him all his life, Dwalin used his axe with such strength and power and Oin and Balin! Could those old men knock out any more goblins! If Enna weren't fighting off her own share of goblins with her own string of precise cuts and swipes of her daggers, she might have been in complete and utter awe of the company she had signed on with.

After the group rejoined one another on the second ricketiest bridge she had even been on, she moved to be with the lower group as they all split up once again. She had her back to Kili for the moment before turning and noticing a group of goblin archers heading their way. One arrow after another was deflected from Kili's sword before Enna helped in keeping them away. Good idea too as Kili grabbed a nearby ladder and they all shoved the climbing tool on top of the creature's head and pushed forward. A bridge was made, used then shoved off to avoid further numbers of goblins to follow them. Or at least try.

Enna made an effort to snatch a fallen bow and a handful of arrows, pocketing one dagger in her last empty slot and the other having to make a temporary home between her teeth, hilt only of course. She needed something for range. She notched the several arrows onto the bow after she and the others hoped onto a bridge. Thorin cut the rope to make the bridge into a swing that Enna really wish she wasn't on. But she would have to deal with it.

The large wooden section swung over to the other side, several members of the company jumping at the commanding sound of Gandalf's voice. Her and the others had to stay on for the moment or face the high possibility of plummeting to their death. Not Enna's to-do list. With the bridge swinging back towards the goblins, Enna let loose the arrows into the few goblins she could nail before resorting to smacking a few off with the bow. It wasn't like she was going to keep it. Nothing fashioned from these things was worth keeping.

A quick sweep upwards knocked a sword from a goblin for Fili to quickly dispose of before Enna joined the others in jumping off of the bridge to the other side from the swing back. But not without her flinging the bow at one of the beasts trying to leap at them for a last attempt at an attack.

Fili quickly cut the last of the ropes to collapse the bridge down into the darkness before making his own escape off the swinging sectional. She and Thorin quickly caught his hands to keep him from falling after the wooden bits. Enna gave his hand a light squeeze before releasing it to follow with the others. With her dagger-hands free, she plucked the dagger from her mouth and one of her sheathed ones. She spat out the horrid taste that had resided on her tongue from the dagger. She was going to need something to wash that taste out...

And Enna thought she couldn't have been more surprised by their company's ability to adapt! Gandalf blasted a large rock from the wall to use as a battering boulder to clear their path. Goblin after goblin was flatten or pushed off the side to make their way down the rocky ledge down to another part of the winding city. Another turn brought them across another bridge that Enna hoped would finally lead to their way out. It certainly lead to a significant amount of goblins getting in their way.

If only that boulder had taken the turn with them.

It was becoming tiresome with the amount of goblins they were facing but with the knowledge of Enna having to deal with this **and** with having lost her bow she had been wanting to keep. Her rage was not about to end anytime soon. A dagger stuck in one throat then quickly spun with it's twin into a separate skull and neck.

By the Valor, the way finally looked clear and the freedom was in sight! Finally a way out of this wretched, dank stink hole of a-!

As if on cue, the company having reached halfway across the overpass, the Goblin King sprang up through the platform like a terrible spring trap-toy! He eyed them as the goblin minions surrounded them on both sides. Enna back up away from the creatures with her back towards the company and her daggers drawn close before striking out at all that decided to come at them. A good number did, unfortunately but she, Dwalin and Thorin were ready and fended them off as best they could. What exactly were they doing at the front?!

“You thought you could escape me.” The great beast king slammed his scepter down before swinging it at their sorcerer companion. _Oh_ , he was back. Enna knew that bellowing voice but didn't have time to turn and look. “What are you going to do now, wizard?”

Well, he did something alright.

Enna didn't get to see but all she heard were several loud groans of pain and a 'that'll do it' before the platform shook violently. And with how unsteady this overpass had felt, it really shouldn't have been much of a surprise that it broke apart from the rest of the bridge to slide downwards with them on it. Words couldn't even come to Enna's mind as she screamed with the others at the vest rate of their plunging bit of scaffold. The dwarrowdam had to settle with sticking her weapons into a nearby post to keep herself from flying away from the others.

'Fear' would have been an understatement.

Enna's beryl eyes were shut to keep herself from matching up the sounds to the image of complete destruction of the flooring below their feet. She was pretty sure her jaw was going to ache after holding it open for so long with a sore throat soon to be following.

 _'Just be over. Just be over. Just be over!'_ It was the single thought she could have. With the rate at which they were all falling, their chances of surviving were incredibly small. Enna didn't want to die like this but she couldn't do much else. As their piece of the bridge got smaller and smaller, her body folded in more. Elbows tucked and knees bent to a near fetal position.

Until they finally reached the bottom of whatever cavern they had been sliding down with the leftover debris of the structures they had slide through and the remnants of the bridge. Enna was one of the lucky ones that didn't seem to be pinned between the various levels of their 'ride.' A quick yank of her daggers pulled them from the post and sheathed them.

 _'Off! off! off! offoffoff!'_ She needed off of the shambling remains of the overpass before anything else happened. She did not want to push that little bit of luck she seemed to be holding onto.

Her legs wobbled and she toppled from the top, landing on her back with a gasp followed with a loud groaning curse. She gave up for a moment. She was tired, battered, bruised, angry and just wanted to sleep. For a very, very long time.

"Can I just lay here for a bit?" She looked up at the ceiling, face completely devoid of humor. Her back was aching and, even with the ground being as uncomfortable as it was, she didn't mind just laying there for a bit.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to be an option. We need to get out of here, now!"

The dwarves struggled to try and free themselves from the planks and posts of wood.

“Well, that coulda been worse.” Bofur grunted out as he wiggled as best as he could.

And, suddenly, Enna was very grateful for having fallen from the pile of wood and dwarves when she did. Not long after Bofur gave his little tid bit of 'the-brighter-side-of-the-situation' did the dead Goblin King Fall from above and add just that much weight on top of most of the others.

“You've got to be joking!” Enna nodded in agreement with Dwalin as she reluctantly got to her feet and began helping the others out of the bridge wreckage.

“Now you're the one that looks like they could use some help.” Enna extended a hand to Kili and hoisted him up with a slight smug look painted across her face. She had to at least get one in while she had the chance.

A light chuckle was the given response before the archer looked past Enna and his expression changed from an amused smirk to a look of panic. Enna gave him a confused look before following his gaze and matching his own expression with hers.

“Gandalf!”

As if to top off this whole experience, a horde of goblins were flowing down from the city towards them. They needed to start hoofing it out of this place!

“There's too many. We can't fight them.” That was a fact. They had struggled up in the city and they were pretty badly damaged at this point. Fighting was not an option right now.

“Only one thing with save us,” Enna scrambled to help Ori down from the second level before he and her managed to get Fili down as well. “Daylight!”

Enna was willing to believe anything at this point. If daylight would save them from this fresh level of damnation then sure! To the sun! Enna nearly started running with Fili still linking arms with her til she released him and helped the others in avoid another awkward situation, which they did not have time for. She ushered Dwalin ahead as she help Balin up and they all made their way across another bridge. The dwarrowdam hoped this bridge was going to support them better than the last.

After several fearful moments of running as fast as their legs would carry them, they came to a small crevice that, sure enough, had the light of day peeking out. Finally! A way out! Enna would probably kiss the ground. Okay, maybe not that but she'd be damn happy to be out, that was for sure!

“Quick, quick!” They all knew, she doubted any of them needed to be told twice.

Enna hurried back the wizard, squinting a bit at the flash of the sudden brightness of the setting sun. They were sure lucky to still have whatever remaining light the day had to offer. Thank the Valor above for that. But there was still no time to stop! She was certain she wanted to be as far away from those caverns as much as the rest of the company did.

After the long run and having gotten a sufficient distance from the caves, they stopped. Gandalf had started counting, possibly making sure the whole group had made it. Not a bad idea, really. Enna stopped for a moment, letting herself smile as Gandalf seemed satisfied with the number of dwarves. Good...

“Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?”

Bilbo... Bilbo... The hobbit! Where had he gone? She didn't remember seeing him among them as they had fought off the goblins or when they had been sliding to their near-close doom. Enna's sapphire eyes widened before she looked around, noticing that it was true. Their hobbit was missing. The one being Enna could actually have a pleasant conversation with and was probably the closest thing to a friend among this group was gone...

“Where is our hobbit!?”

“Curse that halfling! Now he's lost?” Enna shot Gloin a sharp glare before she made a few steps back towards where they had come. Maybe he was just running slightly slower? No... No. No. They would have noticed him if he were about, especially Gandalf.

“I thought he was with Dori!”

“Don't blame me!” Fighting was not the answer to this.

“When did you last see him?”

“I think I saw him slip away,” All eyes turned onto Nori, letting the words sink in for a moment. “When they first collared us.”

Snuck away? How? How had he managed to sneak out of that monster of a corralling? Well, he was a hobbit and he was sneaker than any she's ever been around. So... Maybe he had? Enna didn't dare admit that she was sad. Sad that she had lost a potential friend among this group... Someone that she had a little bit in common with and could talk about cooking and quick quips here and there.

“Then what happened, exactly? Tell me!”

“I'll tell you what happened.” All shades of eyes landed on their leader, frowns deep set in nearly every face, even Enna's. “Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it.”

“He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door.” It wasn't hard to see just how angry and betrayed Thorin looked. It was all portrayed in his voice. If anything, Enna felt a little sorry for the King under the Mountain. “He is long gone.”

It was silent as the words were absorbed into everyone's head. Well, he was a hobbit after all. And Enna had even said that is was strange for such a creature to be away from the comforts of home, as they were said to favor and stick with. To adventure out into the world with so little knowledge of it... It was probably for the best that he return home.

“No. He isn't.”

Enna froze and her head lifted to look towards where her and the rest of their band had just raced from. And there he was. Their hobbit. A little scoffed and miffed but in no worse shape then they were. The dwarrowdam couldn't help herself in walking up and giving him a good once over before lighting patting his arm, making certain that he was the only one to see her relieved smile.

“Bilbo Baggins.” Enna stepped back, making sure her smile had faded to a calmer exterior. “I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life.” That was to be sure of several in the group. Whether for his well being or for the fact that they needed him, in some way.

The conversation decided into a slightly awkward inquiry of how he escaped, which did confuse Enna for a moment and the slight awkward giggle didn't make the situation any better. But the questions were laid to rest after Gandalf stated it wasn't all that important so long as Bilbo was indeed back.

No one could have prepared for Bilbo's answer to Thorin questions of why he had returned. A home... That did sound nice. Bag End sounded nice. Kind of like Enna's and Elaine's cottage... Home. Even with these dwarves having a supposed home in the Blue Mountains, they were searching for a home that had been taken from them. Enna wouldn't be able to understand but she could sympathize with it.

Home is a precious place. A place she had given up a long, long time ago.

With the return of their burglar, one would hope things would start to finally be looking up. Of course, this band of travelers wouldn't get a break what so ever.

With the sounds of growling and cries in Orcish, trouble wasn't far behind them.

“Out of the frying pan.”

“And into the fire. Run. RUN!”

Seriously? How many enemies did this company have? It seemed to be far more than her. I didn't make her time with the band any better but she'd be damned if she let anyone perish in her sights now! Not with having escaped Orcs once, getting through and getting to experience Elven lands, being in the middle of a Storm Giant battle and then fleeing from a mass horde of goblins. There was no way she or anyone in this company was going to die while she was still breathing!

They made their way towards the setting sun, weaving through trees and scaling boulders on the way. Enna kept a sharp eye on their returned hobbit as she kept close. The dwarrow nearly forgot how fast the beasts were. One of them bounded up and had already tried to pounce Bilbo. Thankfully, the hobbit had pulled out his sword and stuck it, or rather let the warg impale itself, onto it.

“Bilbo! Quit staring and come on!” Another leaped and made it just within range of Enna's dagger, said weapon being jabbed into the side of it's head before being wrenched out.

They continued heading forward til, of course, they came to an impasse. They were on a ledge with no where else to go. That is... All except for up. Mine as well! What other choice did they have?

Everyone made quick work of getting into the trees. Enna used a nearby rock to leap off of and clung to a branch before heading up more into the tree, Fili above her with Kili just a high on the other side of his brother. To Enna's horror, Bilbo was still on the ground. Enna wouldn't have enough time to climb down low enough to scoop him up. But she could help stall for time.

Enna quickly fetched on lone boot dagger, pinching the edge of the blade before throwing it down at the warg that had nearly tried to take the poor hobbit's foot off. The great beast snarled and yelped from the stinging sensation in it's snout. She couldn't help a triumphant 'hah' jumping from her lips. She was short a dagger now though... Pity.

But it was a short-lived victory. Even with Bilbo having made it up into the tree.

The large amount of wargs and orc was in no way a signs of victory. Especially with their leader. A pale orce astride a white warg... Hadn't the Goblin King mentioned him? And with the stunned expression upon Thorin and Balin's face, it seemed he was indeed a large problem.

“Azog.”

Azog. So this was Azog the Defiler.

He looked about as ugly as, if not more, than his title insinuated. With the pale orc missing his left forearm and having replaced it with some sort of iron claw. And just his whole manner of speak was grotesque. Enna had half a mind to throw one of the last two weapons she had at the filth. But it seems she would get to save it for something else, if she were to even survive.

The orc leader gave an order and suddenly every warg in their entire pack charged forward and started trying to climb the trees. Enna scrambled up more and more, meeting up with the Durin brothers. And even doing that wasn't helping. Since a ledge was what they were on, the roots of these trees didn't have far to go so not much steady ground from the large lumbering roots to dig into.

The trees one by one toppled over, sending the dwarves and hobbit into the trees behind them. One pine-filled tree after another, they fell until the entire company of fourteen dwarves, one hobbit and a wandering wizard were all in one tree at the very edge. Enna had nearly slipped from the branch she had landed on until Thorin, himself, caught her foot and pushed her up back onto the branch. A pleasant surprise and a quick nod was good enough, she figured before returning her attention back to their attackers.

They were all cornered with no where to go other than over the ledge. Not an option really.

Enna was running through different ideas in her head. Many of them required her potions and... Oh... OH! THOSE GOBLINS BE DAMNED!! They had taken her pack! Her entire pack!

Rage boiled her blood as she drug her nail into the bark of their tree. She had her small hip sack but that carried very little compared to her pack! She ground her jaw and her left nostril twitched ever so slightly.

Not until something caught the attention from the corner of her left eyes, over where Fili had being tossing something in his hands. A pine cone? A pine cone on fire?! Enna blinked once before looking up after Fili nodded upwards. Gandalf! That brilliant old conjurer!

“You take one too!” Enna nodded and held her hands up and out to Gandalf before he dropped one down into her hands. It was hot but not burning. Perfect. Bilbo, her and Fili all grouped them up to spread the heat to other pine cones before lobbing them down at the fiends below.

“Bilbo, throw one more,” Enna's smirk turned into a rather malicious one as she reached into her side pouch and pulled out a medium-sized vial, longer than it was wide, filled with an oily-black liquid. “These fools messed with the wrong dwarves.” Bilbo wasn't about to wait for a second request before doing as he was asked.

The pine cone hit the ground, causing more fire to spread. Enna uncorked the vial before placing her thumb over the opening, giving it a couple shakes then casting it down to the ground. The flames erupted, glass shattering and sending the shards out at the wargs.

“You weren't joking.” Bilbo blinked a few times, as did several others before continuing the pine cone onslaught.

“I rarely do, Master Baggins.”

The flames crackled and sparked, seeming to almost finally give them an advantage for their hard defense. But, as most things did for them, it didn't last long. The cheers and jeers of the company rapidly switched to that of shouts and screams as their supporting tree began to tilt backwards, off of the ledge. It shouldn't have been such a surprise. Hands and limbs clambered to grab what they could to try and keep from plummeting off the cliff. Chunks of bark flew as Enna made a struggle to stay on a branch. The measly thing wasn't going to hold her for long.

Her last grab got nothing but air until she was caught by the forearm by a familiar silly hat wearing dwarf.

“I got yah, I got yah.” Enna hadn't realized that she was out of air til the gasping for it started. Bofur held onto her as best he could before attempting at swinging her to the next stable branch. She clung to it like sap, hugging the tree limb for dear life.

After a few deep breathes and composing herself a bit, she had calmed herself enough to noticed something had changed. Something big. She lifted her head to see that Thorin, majestic with his hair blowing in the wind, his fierce cerulean eyes staring down towards the trunk of the tree, burning a trail to the Orc pack leader.

Was he really? No... He wouldn't try... Here!? Really!?! This was no place to fight! They barely had the strength to fight, let along stay on this fragile-leaning tree! Enna readjusted her arms circling the branch to try and moved up to see what was happening.

She and the others watched as Thorin charged forward, sword in one hand while the other held a oaken-branch shield. He truly did look like someone straight from one of Enna's bard tales. As did the battle that followed. Thorin being caught off most of the fight but he kept getting back up to his feet. The Orc had an advantage of his mount. A truly magnificent way to cheat in a fight. And with that sort of leverage, their leader wasn't going to last long.

Another blow from Azog's mace sent Thorin on his back once more, cries coming from the company. This was no going well. Enna tried to climb up more on the tree. They needed to do something! And quick! As it were, she wasn't the only one thinking the same. Never had she wanted to really 'protect' any of the group as much as she had this day. It was a strange feeling that she hadn't felt in a long while. But as the hobbit got to his feet and slowly made his way over to the fight, Enna was torn between calling to him or to keeping silent so as not to give his position away.

Enna settled for a third option. Trying her damnedest to make her way up. She chanced moving one of her arms to grasp a dagger from her waist sheath and planting it into the tree. Time was not waiting for anyone as many of them hastened to climb up and help their leader from meeting his death. Dwalin nearly fell to his own with his own attempt. But even as the white Warg chomped down upon Thorin and tossed him aside, the dwarrowdam and the others mustered all they could, with Enna making it up after a good few tries of pulling herself up. But she had to make quick decision to help or pull the others up. It was an obvious choice. Numbers were greater in this battle.

First was Bofur then Dwalin then Balin then the brothers. Enna was in the middle of helping Bifur up when she heard a loud holler from the area ahead of them. Wha-! Bilbo had actually charged an Orc! The hobbit... Charged a- And actually killed it! And then swinging his sword like that! By all that-! Ok. Next chance she had, she would need to request the hobbit learn more about how to actually fight.

With such a troublesome group, he would need to. Or risk losing his own head.

She would not wait for the others. They needed to act now! Pulling her only other dagger from it's spot on her belt, she steadied her grip before making a rush forward. And she wasn't alone. The others clambered forward and swung their weapons to and fro. Yelps and growls sounded about them as swords and warhammers met snouts and orc flesh.

Her limbs felt like iron and her body ached but she'd drag all that many orcs down with her! This was how she was more used to fighting in melee combat. After placing a warg out of commission with several dagger wounds to it's head, she moved onto it's rider. One, two slices to the back of it's knee after ducking past an over-head sword attack. Bringing it down to her level, she quickly slash it's throat, letting it down before moving onto her next target.

The hobbit. Where was he? She made a quick glance about her before seeing him behind her, still protecting Thorin with what little strength and courage he had. Well it sure wasn't little any more.

Not the best time to be distracted as she narrowly dodged another attack, resulting in a couple of shallow slashes along her neck. Right. More Orcs to deal with. She brought her blades up, ready to take on what she could before she dared to bend knee to such monsters.

But then... A sound that was both familiar and foreign to her rang in above them.

The sound of eagles...

They swooped in with such grace and ferocity that Enna was nearly stunned from the sheer awe. Warg after warg were picked up and deposited over the cliff side while the other eagles batted their powerful wings, sending flames shooting up into the faces of their enemies. It wasn't hard for Enna to image how many conflicts could be solved with such a fleet of creatures. Especially with the eagles now resorting to lifting her and the others off the cliff to Valor's knew where.

Every pair of eyes of the company were on Thorin as an eagle gingerly lifted him from his resting place into the sky. And was not about to be alone. Bilbo was next on the list. Enna watched with, mostly horror, at him being picked up and dropped onto another eagle.

Nope.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

Enna was not about to be picked up and tossed onto a giant bird. Hastily sheathing her daggers, she braced herself with keeping her eyes on the others and the eagles around her. But these avian creatures were far faster and tactical for her eyes to follow.

Talons grasped her shoulders before lifting her up and over the edge. She knew what was to come next and she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. She clenched her jaw to keep herself from biting her tongue before she was dropped. Waiting was the hardest part. Would one of the eagles see her and catch her? Or would they let her drop?

Though the sudden 'fwump' that came was beyond thankful. She lifted her amber haired head to see that one of the birds had, indeed, caught her. She dug her fingers into it's feathers to insure herself that she would not fall from it's back. The pit of her stomach had had enough flopping for today. Possibly for a lifetime.

Her eyes scanned about her to find that much, if not all, the dwarves had been retrieved from the cliff. A smile of relief took over her before she turned her head to see the remaining orcs roaring at their retreat. A quick laugh left her and she lowered her head down onto the back of the eagle. She needed to breath. Take deep breathes. They were fine. They were away from the danger... For now.

Though, they still had one problem.

Thorin was still unconscious. Or at least that's what it looked like from where Enna was perched a top of the eagle in flight. They're flight wasn't exactly relaxing but it was comforting to be away from the immediate peril. And it didn't last too long, thankfully. Enna, again, wasn't fearful of heights but she didn't exactly like being on the back of a creature she could not control.

They seemed to have been taken to a large cliff, not much larger than the one they had left but it seemed far more stable. Thorin was the first to land, the eagle laying him down just as gently as he had been picked up. Gandalf followed with checking his health while her and the other disembarked their rescuer's backs. With a light pat to the eagle's wing, she rushed over with the others to check on the condition of their company leader. He didn't move for a moment or two before a visible rise in his chest was a indicator that the dwarven king was not off with his ancestors.

Gandalf and him exchanged a few words concerning the hobbit that had saved his life. A foolish tackle he had done but it had changed their survival outcome; All of theirs! Though it seemed that Thorin was still giving the hobbit harsh words on his actions back in the fight. Enna nearly stepped forward before Fili grasped her arm. Normally, she'd shake off such a gesture but she'd stand down for now. This scene wasn't something that was needing her involvement, apparently.

Especially with the end result of the hobbit being embraced by the grumpy dwarven king.

That was not expected at all. But the smile Thorin was wearing and the complete shock of Bilbo slowly turning into a more relaxed smile, she felt her own limbs relax and she even let a small lop-sided smile peek out while the others were busying cheering on, for what reason she wasn't too clear on. But they were happy. A pleasant change for all of them. It was even more comforting when Enna noticed the taller dwarf checking over the hobbit upon parting from the embrace.

The cheers calmed at the sight of their goal.

The mountains in the distance...

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Erebor...”

The rest of the Gandalf's words were nearly dulled in Enna's ears at looking out at the mountain. THE Lonely Mountain... She never thought she'd see the day when she would ever be so close to a place all but herself would instinctively call 'home.' She was sure the others looked on with looks of hope and pride but her... This was just another place. She saw a place where her job would end. She was already thinking about how to get back from the mountain...

She took a few steps in the direction of the mountain, not really knowing what she was doing. She stopped and looked out once more. Enna tried to feel for the place ahead. But she couldn't. Her home was far, far behind her. Back where her memories of childhood had been. Her home... Was no longer hers. She had left it.

With Fili coming up along her side, she was nearly startled out of her own mind. Her heart beat came down once she realized the presence beside her. He seemed to still be riding the sense of joy from the sight of the mountain but he carried a tinge of concern, if the troubled look in his sapphire eyes gave him away.

“You okay? I mean, we're so close.” Fili looked back out at the mountain once more with a smile before bringing it to face Enna.

Enna tried her hardest to return the gesture but all she could muster up was a light, strained smile. “I know... I really do, Fili and it is great that you are all so close to your home and I'm sure it makes you all happy, really...” _'But I can't be... That place isn't where I belong...'_ Was what she wanted to say but she didn't really want to damper the mood. The group deserved a good moment of happiness.

_'I don't even know where I belong anymore...'_

Another surprise sent a jolt through her body at the sudden contact of Fili's hand grasping hers. She wasn't exactly used to such contact out of no where. Enna nearly flinched back before looking down at their hands then back up. Big mistake for her. Enna was never shy... It wasn't in her to be so. Stand strong with her head high! But this situation was different. With the blonde-haired dwarf looking down at her, she was frozen like prey pinned into a corner.

“It can be a home for you too. It is a dwarven kingdom... I'm sure you'd be welcome there, just as any dwarf would, Enna.” She highly doubted such a thing could or would happen.

“Fili... I... I don't think...” Enna gave his hand a squeeze before shutting her eyes, taking a breathe and opened them to meet the soft cerulean gaze. “I know nothing of my past, including family, of my true parents. Also my job choice hasn't exactly been the greatest.”

“Then it would be a good chance to start anew, wouldn't it?” That was a thought.

If her name hasn't cared as far as the mountain and there were very few that new her original name. Perhaps... Maybe...

But for now, she needed to flee the current situation. Fili and her were a little close. So close that Enna could nearly see herself in his eyes and... It was nice. And that was the problem. Enna gently coughed and turned away but not before giving a final squeeze to his hand.

“We should follow the other down the carrock before we're left behind...” She needed an excuse to escape the strange scene that had been playing out. Especially with a few of the others staring, one being his brother with the widest grin she had ever seen someone wear.

With her mouth scrunched up a bit, she kept her face as neutral as she could. And with the heat still in her cheeks, she doubted she was doing a very good job.

“Might the Drake of the Weathered Hills be a little... Fired up?” A punch landed straight into the shoulder of the young brunette brother of Durin, switching the snickering to a slight 'ow!' It wasn't hard to hear his brother's own chuckle behind her as she made her way up to walk beside Gandalf.

“Having some problems of your own, are we?”

“Shut it, you old badger...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter!
> 
> Sorry about this taking a bit and it being a bit longer. ^.^'
> 
> I'll try to dabble more into more about Enna next chapter. I've got a few ideas that I was gonna try and write out to see if they work before working them into the next chapter!


End file.
